My heart strung
by LadyXUnknowngirl
Summary: Kemeyo Blackroot. A bronze drake in disguise has finally had enough of the painful memories of her ex-husband leaving her for a female she deemed a 'Whore.' But that didn't seem to stop anyone else. Now in a setting where she must help her friend's in a war for Ashenvale. She is gonna be fighting not just for life. But love as well. (Rated M for language/lemon/limes)
1. Chapter 1 : She of misted love

_Chapter one._  
_ She of the misted love._

**Her eyes would shift slightly to her surrounding's, Realizing once more she was not at her home. She was now within a city of beautiful stone and quarters for everyones needs. Stormwind was the name of the city and her current location. Her apartment was within the mage district, a beautiful district with buildings of prisitine and white stoned buildings, The roofs were a beautiful magical purple hue, noteably made from magicaly enhanced tooling. Though that was a fact she could care less for. It would never compare to the beautiful tree she had lived in for her ten-thousand years of life. Teldrassil would always be more beautiful. Her eyes would shift to the window silently as she stared out to the beautiful moonlit district middle. Across her apartment the bar was full. Bustling with a part, clearly someone was celebrating their accomplishments of the night. A soft smile would come across her pale face, her silver mostly bronze eyes would soften as she'll gentlely chuckle. 'Someday's... I wish I was the one who would join those parties they have' She thought to herself. She was sadden by this thought though.. That will never happen to her, something she knew damn well would never happen to her. Not after what she had done those nine years ago. "I could cry, But I doubt a single tear would leave after you left" She called out in the darkness. Though the darkness wouldn't answer. Not to her anyone. A deep frown appearing on her beautiful face as she got up from the bed, stretching her limbs out. Her arms over her head crossed over eachother. Her chest sticking out as she bent herself backwards slightly. Hearing a satisfying 'Pop' she'll return to the upright positon she had deemed appropriate. Slowly walking to her vanity, she'll sit infront of the mirror. The mirror would reflect a beautiful woman. Herself would look like a normal nightelven woman. Beautiful white hair falling down in waterfall like curls, though there was bronze streaks throughout her hair that showed fiercely . The front of her hair, framing either side of her heart shaped face. Her eyes, bronze with white would reflect the same sadness she had within herself. Her eyelids were painted black with a yellow curly like design that was like a dragon. Her lips painted black with a curly design upon them as well. But the design would turn to a beautiful rose. Her nose was a small button like nose. She'll smile softly at herself as she shook her head, her bedridden hair falling across her face. Quickly grabbing the brush she would work on the task of brushing them back into the suitable style she had always worn.**  
**Standing up slightly, her gaze would fall upon a picture frame. A sad smile across her face now. The picture was of her and a man. Both looked very happy, but.. 'That wasn't how it would always be' A dark thought though true. The man had left her, cheated on her for a draenei woman. A damn whore to her though. She saw him, with her.. All the time!, outside or inside of that damn bar!. It made her want to. Her fist went flying into the mirror. A stunned look falling across her face as the wall all but collapsed. Shaking her head. "I'll call the people to fix it.. again" she said softly to herself. This had happened countless of times. She'll remember those smiles, The love, The happiness, Only to have her fist flying through the wall. And she knew a rogue such as herself shouldn't resort to bruising her fist. But she couldn't give a damn more about the fact that her hand now bled. She was hurt, Disrespected, Unsure, and last but not least of them all, Destroyed. She had loved him. Gave him everything a woman could! Like what a wife gave to her husband!. But no, she wasn't enough, SHE wasn't the one for him. But that draenei whore was?!. A gruttal growl would return her to the world of reality. Her eyes would look towards the brown wolf that stood in her living room. Staring at her as if asking what had gone wrong. A woman stood behind the wolf. Wearing nothing but a nightgown of sheer silk fabrics. "Kemeyo?, What is wrong my friend?" The woman asked. Her voice sweet and smooth, A worried undertone clearly there. "Nothing.. Its just the dreams again Unknown.. I can't forget, It hurts to forget!. Even when I started to do something other then think. I... I.." She lost her voice, Her eyes would tear over. A soft sob escaping from her now shaking body as she resorted to wrapping her arms around herself. "I can't controll it Unknown.." She finally said as she started to sob. The other woman, Known as Unknown would walk towards the woman wrapping her arms around her friend in a gentle hug. "Shh.. Shh.. Kemeyo don't cry, He wasn't anything new or worth any of this" Unknown whispered to her. Hoping that it would stop the sobs from her beloved friend. "I can't Unknown!. It's hard!. Everyday and night I see him!. I see Kiato with Midori.. And I just want to murder her!, You know i've tried that already!. And -" "I know what you did Kemeyo. I can't allow you to murder my cousins daughter. But realize I know what she did and what she did was steal your husband.. We all thought he would be faithful to you.. Perhaps it is time you go and take him back my friend" Unknwon said softly. Letting go of Kemeyo as the female looked towards her friend. "Unknown.. You are so wise." "I know.. Don't thank me yet. Now my friend go get a sexy dress and meet me tomorrow night!. And i'll make sure to get that wolf transformed into his humanoid form to take with us!" Unknown said sharply. Her beautiful purple glowed eyes looking towards the wolf inquestion. The wolf backed up slightly going into the room with Unknown following behind him. Kemeyo would smile before going towards the wardrobe with her robes within it. 'Perhaps.. It is time.. I take something that brings me joy... Back' Her last thought as she fell on her bed. Falling asleep with a smile upon her face. **  
**-**  
_**Hey guys!. Thank you for reading my first installment of my characters story!. I know there most likely will be some errors. So please don't flame me to hard!. Also for those wondering where the hell Unknown and the wolf came from. They live with her.. Sorry for not explaining that in this one but I will next chapter. Gimme some reviews, Be it helpful or.. Well mean.. But still a review is better then no review!. Til next time my friends!. I will show you a sweet dream!.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Lost but not forgotten

_Chapter two. _  
_Lost, But not forgotten : Tale of the heart._

**A beautiful sunny day would fall upon the city of stormwind. It's district roof tops sparkling within the morning gleaming sun rays. Smoke would come from the chimneys signalling the early risers were up and doing their morning chores before going into the bustling streets. Though it was a strange that city was ever busy during the morning it wasn't very much a rare occurance within Stormwind. And though it was a beautiful one, it would most likely be one of those mornings where things would get a little crazy when things happen. **  
**Specially when you are to awaken a dragon. And this, is exactly what our second heroine was having trouble with. Her beautiful white hair was up in a hightail, Her beautiful purple glowing eyes staring at the beautiful woman that was laying within the silken sheets. Clearly sleeping within a beautiful dream that even this woman would not like to disturb. But disturb she had to do as Unknown grabbed the blanket from her friend. Yanking them off with a hard tug, her friend went flying out of the bed along with the sheets. Something that Unknown had forgotten would happen if she was to yank on something. **  
**The other female however was awake. And angry as her bronze eyes glared into the amethyst ones of her friend. "God dammit Unknown!. I told you for the last fucking time!, Don't. Fuck!. WITH!. ME!" Kemeyo shouted as her arms would scale over with bronze scales. But calming down quickly that her skin returned to normal. Knowing full well that if she was to turn into her real form. **  
**The apartment she shared with her friend and friends husband would all but disappear. Along with half the district. "I'm sorry.. Kemeyo.. You know very well it is always to hard for me to wake you up in a softer fashion. And if I can't wake you up. You most likely will resort to going back in time and making it impossible for me to be born." Unknown said calmly. A cheeky grin on her face as she patted her friends head. "Now. Don't get your dragon tail in a tie. I don't think I want to see your dragon side at all my friend". "Shut up... Praise the titans that I can even keep myself calm !. " Kemeyo bit back as she glared. Standing up as a deep sigh escaped her black lips. ".. I better get coffee" Kemeyo shot Unknown a look of demanding that to which Unknown nod her head through the wall that was destroyed. "It's ready. Also the repairmen are gonna be here soon. Hoping that little gnome comes back!, he was cute as a little button!." Unknown exclaimed a bright grin on her nightelven face. **

**-Unknowns profile-**

**I shifted slightly as I walked through the once door way into the kitchen, My husband sat at the dinning room table looking at me with a smile on his face as her returned his eyes to the news paper he was reading. He was very handsome. And very shocking I had caught his eye in the first place. He was a bloodelf, A strange partner to have a relationship with. Seeing as how I was nightelven but that could mean little more then a simple needle in a haystack. Her tall standing. If he was even, Six feet three. A very tall fellow but I was only shorter then him by six inches. Making me, Five feet eight. He had beautiful skin clearly tanned from his time outdoors. His hair was a dark brown, with light brown undertones, and always kept in a foxtail style. His face was ovaled, Stronge jaw. High cheek bones. A pointy aristocratic nose. Slightly pouty lips and beautiful green emerald eyes that had blue held within them. He was a beautiful man and I was still damned he was my husband. Not that I was.. Anything under beautiful. My own appearances were that of a normal elf in my opinion.. But that wasn't said by anyone else. Everytime my friend Kemeyo would tell me appearance she always told me she was one of the beautiful and exotic nightelfs she had met. She had described me within her way. Beautiful green and blue hair fell in waves, ending at the end of my butt. **  
**My hair was styled at all times in a hightail with some of my bangs framing my face with a long small chunk of hair falling to my left breast. Beautiful purple eyes that glowed, Something rarer then the amber my people called was great power. A heart shaped face, A beautiful pair of pouty pink lips. A small straight nose, my cheekbones were slightly high but I obtained some of my baby fat, but not enough to make me chubby. My body was curvious. Kunamu always telling me I was perfect in every way. My breast were my biggest plus I guess. But that is a different story. But you know.. Its nice to be complimented even though my whole life was told otherwise. **

**I walked towards him wrapping my arms around his shoulders as I leaned down to give him a gentle peck on the cheek. "My love.. I hope you have things suited properly tonight" I whispered quietly a slight smile on my face. "Of course Unknown.. You know very well I have it set up" He said with a slight look of please. I could tell very well he had, But.. I can't really expect it to go right. "Good my love" I said quietly kissing his cheek once more before making coffee... I really need to mak- Oh Kemeyo!.**  
**-Normal profiling-**

**Kemeyo walked through the kitchen door way. Her white and bronze hair disheveled as she sat at the table. Unknown had scurried and got her coffee as fast as her legs could go. The coffee itself smelled of hazelnut. Her favorite she had noted as a slight grin appeared on her face before drinking the beverage. "Thank you Unknown!" Kemeyo said excitedly as she flashed her a grin before looking to Kunamu, "Good morning to you also Kunamu. Hope you arn't going to go wolf again and pee on my furniture!" She said cheekily. Kunamu's face went into a scowl as he glared at the other female. " I did it only once!. And it was a winters veil party!. You can't expect me to not do that and be drunk at the same damn time you two!. " He said disgruntled as he went back to the newpaper he was reading. Grumbling every once and a while with a "Damn woman" or "Women are nothing but trouble!". **

**Kemeyo and Unknown both laughed at his childishness. Kemeyo looked towards the window. "So... I'm thinking of going grocery shopping. Anything you two think you would need?" Kemeyo asked the two. Unknown thought for a moment. Her silvered head tilting to the left as she tapped her lower lip with a index finger. "I think.. We need milk, eggs of any kind really.. Oh we also need sugar and juices.. Umm.. Oh and don't forget your dress!" She listed off with a grin. **  
**Kemeyo shook her head and nodded aftwards. "Of course.I wouldn't forget!" She exclaimed as she got up after finishing the coffee in a second gulp and putting the dish into the washing bowl. "Thank you again Unknown. I'll return shortly" Kemeyo said as she rushed into her room even if the wall was gone didn't mean she couldnt hide behind her wardrobe doors. She changed into a silken black swashbuckler shirt, a pair of black silk tuxedo like pants and recruiter boots that was a dark grey and came to her mid thigh. **  
**Grabbing her coin purse she exited out of the apartment down the stairwell and into the street of Mage district. Mages were everywhere, Ready obviously for the first day of the acadamies training sessions. A smile passed her lips as a gnome rushed right into her look startled the gnome bowed quickly before going into a long apology. "I'm so sorry miss!. I wasn't looking and you know I can't very well see to the tr-" "Shh.. It's okay, Just go to your classes my little friend" She said softly with a smile on her face. **  
**The gnome grin at her fiercely as he scurried off to the classes. "THANK YOU!" He shouted as he disappeared. Shaking her head she would walk the streets to the trade district. Shopping was to be done first she thought. The dress would come later. She entered the bustling streets of trade district. People scurried around either peeking at the newest items or grocery shopping. Or sometimes to see the new recruitment boards the king had implemented for those who wished to serve the alliance. **  
**Her eyes caught on a stand not too short of a walk. But it wasn't the stand that had her, be the stand itself had fabulous jewels of all kinds along with other knicknacks. It was the man working the stand. He was obviously a highelf. Beautiful sapphire eyes that glowed, spiked dark red hair. His elven ears pointed. Pouty slight puff lips. **  
**A straight nose and obviously standing at Six foot one. It was the man of her dreams.. And nightmares. She walked to the stand unknowningly. Realizing she had nothing to say she quickly just decided to be like any other shopper. Picking up a item, a beautiful amethyst,emerald,onyx,ruby and.. What was this stone..It was bronze colored.**  
**'Never mind that..' she thought to herself looking at the necklace. "It's really beautiful, How much for it sir?" She asked quietly. Her voice softer then the norm. "It's on sale. Only ask for five golden coins" He said in a sweet smooth voice. His blue eyes fell to her and a look of recongization came across his face. "Kemeyo?" He asked slightly. Her eyes met his as she stared. "Yes?" She asked in a curious voice. "It's... Wo-..I mean-" "You mean what?" She said as she raised her brow at him. "It's.. Been forever i've last seen you-"He was cut off by her once more. "I'm not here for short talk.. Kiato just tell me the price and let me pay." She said, her voice dropping to a annoyed tone. With the current way of the topic was going it was gonna go down hill. "I-.. It-.. It's five gold..." He said slightly defeat, a sadden facial expression upon his face now. She open the coin purse reaching into it as she pulled out fix gold coins and handing it to him. He took the coins brushing his fingers against her intentionally to see if that bolt of electricity was still there. And to him, It was.. And to her.. She felt it as well as she gave him a sweet smile. That was only reserved to him and only him. "Thank you... Kiato" She said softly. Before returning to bustling crowd, leaving him there in a disdrained position. The only thought that rushed through his mind was. 'How..How could I have left her?'.**  
**-**  
**Hey guys!. Two chapters in one night.. Might go to three but still!. It was time in my opinion to start the drama of the show.. Now understand it will only go to at best.. five-.. Six chapters?. I wouldn't know where to end.. but I will be putting in flashbacks!. Also.. For those wondering about the story itself. It's actually a story I had written once on paper.. but ..I never got to finding the notebook I had written it in and when I did find it.. lets just say.. It was sobbing with water. But yes!. As well as it being written the story also follows my roleplay I had done with my friend. I will be introducing her character within the next chapter!. Please review!, be it mean or nice!. I love them all and special hugs to all that actually do send one!. Til next time, I'll definately show you a sweet dream.**


	3. Chapter 3: The angry draenei hits

**Chapter four. **  
**My heart strung : The angry draenei hits!.**

**After she had gotten the raptor eggs from the trade district. She had taken note of the other eggs there were all bad and who knows what type of diseases they might've held!. She smiled soft as she mentally checked off the list she had within her mind. 'Eggs.. Check...Milk good.. Hmm.. Oh meats are also gotten'. She nodded her head as she realized all items were accounted for except her dress. She adjust her shopping bags as she walked back to mage district, Her eyes looking at the dress shops there as she entered one called "Nightelven nights boutique". She had a good idea who had owned the shop. But was she to complain? No.. As she entered the shop she took notice of all the dress that were either made of sheer see through silks or even beautiful intricate designs of silver, gold, and sometimes made with diamonds. Her eyes scanned the item as a sweet voice called to her.**  
** "Welcome! I hope you are finding everything to your sweet tooth". Kemeyo's eyes raised to see a beautiful nightelf female. The female was of pale moonlight skin. Her hair was a dark navy blue with a dust of light blue undertones. Her face was ovaled, high cheek bones. Beautiful silver eyes with thick girly eyelashes. Pouty and puffy lips with dark lipstick of purple shading. Her body was curvious. Her form suited in a druidesque kilt that had symbols of the moon and intricate designs, the kilt itself a stone and dark blue coloring with silver. Her chest piece ended right under her breast, Itself mimiced the kilt but the shirt itself had a deep V line. Showing off a great deal of cleavage. But not enough to look slutty. Her hands were gloved in gloves that suited the look as well with the same color as the kilt. But the gloves themself had a huge moon upon the arm. The middle of her forehead held a moonlike shape. She knew this woman as Kemeyo and gave her a big grin. "Ah Karasu, I didn't expect you to work for a dress shop!" She called to the female known as Karasu. Karasu obviously getting what the female was going for nodded her head. "After I quit the stormwind army, I became a dresser. Quite beautiful gowns arn't they?" She said with an accomplished grin on her pale face. Kemeyo nodded her head with understanding as she looked at the dresses with a silent smile.**  
**A gown had caught her eye. A beautiful silken white robe that looked like a double to the insightful robe but only.. In white silk. Smiling in happiness she grabbed the robe and looked to Karasu. "Kara! This one! This is the one!" She called in excitement as she handed the dress to Kara who looked at it and nodded her head before wrapping it up. "It's specially made with magic so it fits any body type once put on.. And it is the only one I have! Or ever made really! You'll look very scrumptious in this dress my friend!" Karasu with a low whistle as she winked at Kemeyo. "Thank you! How much will it b-". "For a friend. Its free!" Kara said quickly to cut off the female. Grinning wildly at her as she winked. "I got a feeling you're gonna be going after a verrrryyy sexilicious guy" Kara added in quickly. Kemeyo rolled her eyes as she gave a lazy smile. "I always am!" "As it should be Keme"."Well. I'll be leaving now then. Thanks again Karasu, next time I come I definately WILL pay. Understood?" Kemeyo said threateningly as Karasu rolled her eyes and nodded her head "Of courrrrsee your highness!" Kara gave a mock curtsy towards her friend before waving. **  
**"Have fun now!" Karasu yelled as Kemeyo walked out of the shop a softly smile upon her face as she looked at the items she had, rushing back to the apartment so the goods wouldn't get spoiled she had learned she only had gone dress searching for five minutes at best.. 'Guess all women arn't to picky' She thought teasingly while rolling her eyes. Upon reaching the stair well she walked up it going to the second floor and walking down the hall way. Her apartment door was wide open. The repairmen were sitting at the living room eating their lunches as they looked up the female they both gave a head bow. Giving a quick hi after they quickly chewed and swallowed. She smiled and gave a soft hi towards them as she looked at the wall that was almost finished. Only the doorway and door was to be put on.. She was amazed at how quick they had built it. But she had to guess she left two hours and at best that was very impressive. **  
**She smiled and gave them a thank you as one of the men. A dwarf grinned at her. "Thank'ye lass. But dinn't need'dese lo'ze troll'muncha's ta git in da'ways". Kemeyo grinnned at the dwarf giving him a firm handshake. "Thats good to hear my good man. I am very happy to hear you guys got it." She said with that grin still on. But that soon dropped as she took sight of the kitchen table. Unknown was standing their, looking very worried and finiky. Her purple eyes shifting slightly towards the left then the right to Kemeyo as she gave a nervous look.**  
** Her eyes returning to the forms that were giving her a very nervous feeling. And the female should in all matter of fact and fiction, along with her partner who stood to the left of her. She was a draenei, but not just a draenei. A dead one. A female that was raised back from her death as a deathknight. Death incarnate, beings that had once upon a time fed on only the hatred and devastation. But now part of the alliance and horde. Though. Only the ones who had died an alliance member joined back to the alliance. Some would go into a neutral state and stay out. But not this female, her dark skin was like a freshly cleaned onyx. Though lighter in shade, her hooves were firmly cut and shaped. Her legs that resembled that of a stag shaped up to a humanoid chest, her body was very curvious for a draenei. Her stomach was flat, though with firm muscles to show she was still fighting fit. Her breasts were very large, Just the same size as Unknowns. Something that Kemeyo thought was strange. Her hands were very delicate, nails painted a dark purple with black polka dots. Her face was heart shaped. A sharp chin and high cheek bones. Beautiful glowing purple eyes that closely resembled Unknowns, her lips were puffy and painted a dark purple. Her eyelids were smokey shadowed.**  
** Her long blonde hair came down in luscious curls with a head band holding the hair from her face. But a few strands still escaped. Her horns were swooped back and firmly trimmed so that the point if used in combat would pierce through her enemies skull if used in a headbutt. Her armor was a dark blue and black metal with skulls adorning all around it. Itself looking like a dread-juggernaut armor. Her sword was a runeblade. One that was used by all deathknights. But she wore no helm, obviously looking like she didn't need it even if she were to wear it at all. **  
**Her name was something that all would feel when around her or in combat with her. Dread. Her full name Dreadness Menethil. Though the last name is strange it stood true. She was the lichkings wife, something that made it look all the more... Viscious.. Though to Unknown she knew why the two were married and was happy for it. But the moment of happiness wasn't now.. Specially when your cousin is sitting at your table with your mother. **  
**Rose Deathwhisper stood in her deathknight glory as well. Her hair was a darkend pink colored with red streaks throughout it. Her armor was bright red and oranges. A hyperion chest piece covered her chest barely, Hyperion gloves and shoulders protecter her hands and shoulders. red and yellow like metals covered her ass in a short-shorts and yellow legguards covered her lower thigh to mid lowerleg before red hyperion boots covered the exposed area. Her axe that hung across her back was made of red, black and yellow metals. That gave it the name "Nightfall". She loved the axe and very appreciated the maker of the blade. **  
**But for all Unknown knew.. A reckoning was about to happen and Kemeyo had chosen a moment to stand in the middle of it. Kemeyo entered the kitchen her eyes scanning the two deathknights that had Unknown in a slight cold sweat. "Unknown?. Who are our guest?" Kemeyo asked in a polite voice. Unknown looked towards Kemeyo before answering. "My mother.. Rose Deathwhisper and cousin Dread menethil has come to visit us.. But-I don't-" . "Cut the shit Unknown. You know why i'm here!" Dread cut in sharp. A little to sharp and that made Kemeyo on the edge and had Unknown jump slightly. "Don't speak to my roommate that way, Draenei." Kemeyo said with a bite of disgust in her voice. "Draenei?. Thats the best you can come up with for a insult?. I can come up with a thousand of insults. But I doubt any of them will make a difference from the main word. 'Crazy bitch' " Dread said cooly. Her eyes challenging Kemeyo to step out of bounds again. "Calm it Dread... We arn't here for a fight. We are here to see how my lovely daughter is" Rose said quickly to defuse the fight that would've happened if Kemeyo had come up with a back up. But that was lost once Kemeyo started talking. "Oh? Crazy bitch? Now thats an old one. I doubt any other word could be said about you too. Dread.. You know.. Being a cum-guzzling whore for the burning legion should've been enough to declare you. But you know there are other words. Like: slut, whore, trallop, cum drinker, oh and my absolute favorite! Cum dumpster!" Kemeyo gave Dread a victorious smile. However Dread was more than ready to throw a blow. "And why do you have a right to call me this!? You god damn crazy bitch! I hope you burn in the everlasting death hole of the old gods!" Dread shouted as she slammed her fist on the table. Her blacken skin was starting to scale over with glistening onyx scales. "Do you know who you are fucking with!? DO YOU, YOU GOD DAMN HUM-" "Human?! HA! Don't make me laugh you damn black dragon! You are nothing but a menance to this world!" Kemeyo shot back, her skin turning bronze in scales as well. Her eyes turning into a deeper bronze than previously. Dreads eyes shot red as she glared at the female. "And you and your fellow time watchers are nothing but damn fence sitters!" Kemeyo glared deeply at Dread, Unknown shifted slightly as she grabbed Dreads shoulder. "Cousin.. Calm.." She whispered encouragingly. Her purple eyes looking more worried. "I don't need a new wall fixed.. Please calm" "I AM CALM-... I am.. Calm" Dread repeated. Sighing deeply as her scales return to flesh, her eyes once more purple. "I-..I am sorry Unknown.. I came to ask of a request personally.. I have a message from Yuzuki who said that Astranaar is in recruitment of more sentinels.. To protect it..And your sisters are there.. Tila is just.. Well lets say.. 'Thunder stomping' peoples mouths into curbs." Dread said chuckling darkly before continuing. "And Selesa is there as well. She sent word to Shi-.. Karasu to come and join in.. We need everyone we can get" she finished quietly. "Its that bad?... I'll go.. It's been a while since I was home" Kemeyo said finally calmed down enough to be of help. Dread looked at her then nodded swiftly. "I don't know .. Who else did you call asides from them Dread?" Unknown asked. "We have called in.. Tila,Selesa, Darknes, Death , Light, Life, Kuna ,Mu,Una ,Anu,Uma.. We've also gotten Midori and Karasu to agree in joining they are suppose to be going there the next morning. I've also gotten help from.. Kiato and Miato, they both agreed that they would like to help us.. The last ones I am asking is you tw-three" Dread explained softly. "I see..I am in then.. Kunamu and me will be leaving tonight then." Unknown said softly. "Kemeyo will you come with us? I know you're wanting to try out your new skills". "Of course i'll go!" Kemeyo said with a grin as Dread let out a sigh. "Good to hear then ladies. Me and Rose will leave with you tonight then. Also Shizuka and Dakuri are going to be there as well." "Oh elune.. Dakuri is gonna be a good time" Unknown said cheekily. "I guess.." Dread said unsure as Rose laughed softly.**  
** "Who are you kidding Dread! Unknown has a point. Dakuri is always a good time!" Rose exclaimed with excitement. Before adjusting herself and walking around the table and engulfing her daughter into a huge hug. "It was good seeing you! I'll see you tonight!" Rose said as Unknown rolled her eyes and hugged her mother back. "I'll see you mom" Unknown said softly as she watched the two disappear from site.**

** Dread and Rose walked from the apartment discussing the next battle plans now that they had recruited all their wanted allies. **  
**"Dread.. You know those two are going to fight" Rose said softly. Dread chuckled darkly as she walked down the street towards the docks where the ship would take them towards Astranaar, Ashenvale. "So?.. A little fight never hurt anyone" Dread said confidently. "Still.. I'll hate to see those two fight.. Specially when Kemeyo goes into her mass murderer mind set.." Rose said cautiously. "Let them fight.. I'm not getting in the middle anymore if they do.." Dread said boredly. "Now come. We can have a quick nap before the boat and the entourage comes". Dread and Rose both sat at a bench that leaned against tree. Both falling asleep as they leaned against the tree. A great battle.. Would be faught within the week trip to Astranaar.**  
**-**  
**Yay!. Chapter three!. I am happy to say that I am pleased. Just means more reviews!. ^_^. Also.. I know three chapters in one night is a bit(A bit?) much. But ... I just got really creative with this. And reaaally want to get it out there for everyone to read!. So as always everyone please review if it be nice or mean!. :D And till next time. I'll show you a very sweet dream.**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh to where do I go?

**Chapter 4.**  
**Oh to where do I go: The shipfest of hell.**

**By the time the entourage had come, The full moon shone on the water, making the boat they would ride all the more spookly beautiful. Though it looked spooky it wasn't really about to be. There were lights strung across the mast and door ways. Shining of a promise party that someone was obviously holding. The door way opened and a female with long beautiful dark blue stepped out. Two shining daggers hung off her belt loops, swaying every step she took. Her beautiful eyes glowed a dark pink with a swirl of sky blue amongst the pink. Her face was oval with a small straight chin, A pair of lips that was luscious and red was above the chin. Her nose was straight and small, her skin tone was the color of pale moonlight with a slight purpleish tint. Her curvious body was clothed in pirate like garbs. A red swashbuckler shirt with long sleeves covered her arms and barely her chest. Red silken pants with a dark red belt. And black leather boots that came to her knees, a dangerous smirk crossed her lips as she spoke to the entourage. "Hello everyone!. I am Tila. Captain of this fine vessel and your high general for this war" The female shouted towards the group, leaning on the railing. Unknown had taken notice of her middle sister with a smile. But that ended quickly when Tila jumped over the side of the railing landing infront of them. The ground when she landed sunk in making a tiny crator that had just appeared from nothing. Unknown paled in consideration as her cousin Dread rolled her eyes at the blue haired female. "Tila, I don't have time for this re-introduction into your family.. But I do believe you should get us home FIRST" Dread stressed. **

**Tila frowned deeply at Dread, her dark blue eye brow raised in question at her cousins suddenness. "Well excusseeee me for being nice enough to tell someone WHOM was their captain!" Tila said calmly, Her pink eyes looking amgonst the faces. Kemeyo was her first glance, The female rogue gone monk stood there in a sentinel runner outfit, a pair of short bladed swords layed across her back, crossing over eachother. A feather head band covered her forehead with red and yellow feathers falling from the sides of it. Tila's eyes moved towards the next girl. Karasu, her beautiful dark blue hair was dyed, originally being silver in colored. Current had been cut to a short style with a small pony tail in the back with hair falling down from it. Her armor was that of insignia armor. A dark metal plate spear across her back with a tiny moon across her forehead glowing pale. Her silver eyes were staring back, a beautiful smile on her face. Tila nodded her head in approval of the armor, having a taste for such in all the right ways. **

**Her eyes traveled to Unknown who now wore a red and black metal type armor with a flaming crown that had a huge gem in the middle that made of all flames. Her bow that was clenched in her fist was a beautiful pinkish red senter with a glowing flame coming from and forth in the middle. Her lavender eyes glowed fiercely with determination. A great glowing cat stood next to her that was known for being rare amongst her kind. Loque'Nahak. A spirit cat that was beautiful,elegant and full of grace. Next to the great beast named Sathra. A male bloodelf with darkbrown hair with light brown undertones, His green eyes glowed darkly. Clearly not pleased to have to go in battle, much rather to be with his wife in bed and snuggling. He darbed himself in golden armor that slowly looked like symbolic armor. However a golden band covered his forehead. A sun-lute like axe rested across his back. It was once upon a time Sig Nicious's guitar turn axe and signed by the man himself. Tila grin at the three of them and teasingly went "My Kunamu.. You looking VERY sexy today arn'tcha?". He shrugged and gave a reply "I'm tired Tila... You know as much as I.. That i'll rather be in bed with Unknown then here fighting another war.". **

**Next to them stood a draenei wearing a shamanistic kilt with chains barely covering her chest. Two glowing fist weapons that covered her hands in purple talons hung off her hips. A white blade like helm covered her forehead and the sides of her face leaving the face part of it open. Her eyes shined a dark glowing white with a straight up lifted nose. High cheekbones with a pair of small lips painted black. Her skin was a beautiful dark blue. Her hair was styled in a cute banged look with the bangs barely covering her right eye. This female was Midori. Beautiful as she was, her heart was rather more dark then anything more. And Tila already didn't like re-meeting the female. Already knowing that once they reached that encampment outside of astranaar, she was gonna be fighting a whole different war.**

**Tila nodded her head towards her mother Rose who still wore the same armor she always had. Rose herself smiled at her child in a mothers way as she walk to Tila giving the woman a warm hug. "Hello Tila..", "Hello mother.." Tila replied softly. Letting go of the embrace she looked around her brow raised as she called towards Dread. "Where is the baffoons Miato and Kiato?" Tila demanded with a great annoyance on her face, IF she was going to hell in a hand basket she might as well have the god damn assholes here. As if being called two twins appear.**

** Two beautiful redheads that both had different hair styles. The one that would cause disaster had spiked hair that was smoothed back by the red and black face plate. Wearing a set of red and black armor that looked like the fel iron plate set but in red and black covered him head to toe, his axe was a big lovely axe in red metals that gleamed a pale-ish pink when hit by the sun, the design reminded one of Gorehowl. His fel green eyes shone beautiful through the face guard as he gave a handsome grin to the entourage a soft 'Sorry' was heard from the males smooth and almost breath-taking voice that on more then one occasion left Kemeyo wanting more. And only one thought came to that woman.' He's still beautiful' Kemeyo thought with a blush across her pale face.**

**Next to the male known as Kiato was his twin brother Miato. However it may be Miato was the pervert to the brothers and had settled down- Slightly. His wife Saelyn was all he needed to keep him grounded and grounded he was when in her presence. His armor was a beautifully Kraken set of green and pale off cream white. His sword was a dark red sword called a Fel-iron sword. It was lined in red and black materials with white gleaming from some spots. He grin lazily as he called towards the group, still walking towards them with Kiato. "Hey guys. Sorry Saelyn had to kiss me head to toe before I left". Tila chuckled softly at the name of the female. "Probably more important then anything"**

**Tila looked amongst the small group before nodding her head in approvement at the group. "Now!, ladies and gentlemen!. I will have you know I have a few rules... One!, Party. Thats all I ask. And two.." Her eyes darken, a sexy smile on her red lips as she leaned foreward her breast looking all the more tantalizing if a male were to look. Her dark blue long hair falling over her shoulder. "Look sexy while you do it. Now come lets get on the boat" Tila said finishing her sentence as she stood straight and walked towards the boat. Her hips swaying in slow steps. The rest blinked and went on the boat was Miato was having a mini nose bleed that caused Kiato to drag him on the boat with him.**

**Tila let out a defeated sigh as she boarded the boat. Two females came out from the lower deck with two other men. These were the crew but one would be sailing the ship instead of Tila. Since this boat was called "Le windlyn broad". A ship owned by the famous twin demon sisters Dakuri and Shizuka. Both beautiful women took the form human paladin and priest with flowing long white silverly hair that was flowing to their mid backs. Both had startling blue eyes that shined brightly as if they were Sapphires. Lips painted a soft pink as they wore long flowing dresses. A strange outfit choice for captains. One spoke and the other finished unless seperated in different views of life. Dakuri spoke as a soft smile was shone to the new group upon her and her sisters boat. "Welcome, We will take you to Astranaar my friends. But be wary, We can only take you the strands off the beach. But we will-" She stopped and her sister Shizuka spoke. Her voice sounding angelic as if she was a singer. "Join within this battle. But only for a time my husband would most be dis-pleased if I were to return broken..". **

**The man behind her with dark brownish red hair looked at the group and he was very handsome. Dark fel green eyes, Brown hair that was down. A handsome smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around Shizuka in a loving embrace. "I'm going to join as well within this war.. It seems foolish that they would want to battle for Astranaar.." Haruka Brightwing spoke calmly. **

**The other name next to him was far.. More then anyone had expect. White hair framed his face, his skin looked to white,pale, and almost translucent but that was because his life amongst the tundra was.. Long.. His handsome face still hold the youth he had when he had left those years ago. Leaving a blonde haired beauty at her knees crying. But his face changed from the scowl he had, Now replaced with a smile over a lover as his eyes fell upon Dread. Dread herself was over flowing with happiness as she saw her husband. Rushing towards the man she wrapped her arms around his neck in a excited wail. "ARTHAS!.". "Shh my love.. Don't be to loud, I bet the dragons in dragonblight can hear you" Arthas teased towards Dread. Though she knew it was possibly true she rolled her eyes at his lame joke. "Shut up bone-head. I'll have you know i'm not as loud as Unknown and Kunamu over there". Unknown and Kunamu were both glaring at her with a sharp "HEY!" coming from them.**

**Kemeyo observed the boat quietly her eyes shifting from the railing to the beautiful goblin made lights towards Kiato... And back to the lights quickly. 'Why am I being fidgy..' Kemeyo thought as her eyes returned to Kiato. Whom was currently wrapped in Midoris arms recieving soft pecks on the cheek from the female. Kemeyo glared now as she imagined that she was stabbing the female in the heart repeatedly with the bloodiest dagger she could find. But that would have to wait as she sighed deeply, Her heart twitching in pain. 'Calm my heart..' Kemeyo thought silently. **

**Shizuka smiled at the group and spoke within that angellic voice once more. "I'm afraid to say this but we have bed cots made for two people. And you all will have to share since we only have such few.". Unknown grin as she wrapped her husband into a warm embrace, His face was digged into her breast. "I'll take my lovely husband in my bed" she said with a flirtous smile Kunamu's way, his face redden as he smiled back at her in a wolfish way.**

**They all had decided who was sleeping with who. Unknown with Kunamu, Dread was going with Arthas. Karasu and Midori had agreed to sleeping in the same bed together since Midori wasn't that sexual term with Kiato quite yet. Dakuri would share with Miato since he didn't want to share with his brother. Leaving Kiato and Kemeyo had a stand still for sharing beds. Something that had both blushing in a dark red, Kemeyo shook her head towards Shizuka. "Please just let me on the floor its awkward enough that I have to be a room with him and Midori woul-" "Shush. Midori has no say since she did this. And no guest on my ship sleeps witht he mice!" Shizuka spoke softly and continuing. "Share a bed with your once upon a romeo and just.. I know I can see it in you woman... I know.. I know you have a place for him still there.. Just take it, They can't complain about the sleeping arrangements if its my final say" Shizuka ended with a grin to Kemeyo, who was darken red and a far away look upon her face. A soft 'Fine' coming from her.**

**-Fast forward a hour later-**

**Oh how the rum was rolling now, Kemeyo was currently sitting at the dinner tables eating some of the meat stew they had whipped up for them and they were sailing. Fastly in her opinion as she had realized. Her eyes were upon him again and he knew it because he looked up. Kiato gave Kemeyo a smile and spoke so she only heard. "How are you Kemeyo?". Her eyes shifted from his smile to his eyes as she tried to give him one back. But it was awkwardly appeared "Good..How about you?. You and Midori working out good?" She said with ahint of disgust at the end. "Good.. And yes.. I guess, She isn't to keen on being at home all the time so I have to go out with her. You know me though i'm more into my books then into outside adventures" He said calmly, having heard the tone within her voice.**

**"That's good.."She said softly her eyes looking towards her stew clearly done with this conversation. And as if they were back in the days when he had left her in the first place, he stood up and left the table clearly not wanting to look at her. And she agreed.. She wouldn't want to see a sad wrecked woman in the first place. She stood up and went to the bed cot she would have to share, Crawling into the bed after she had tore off her boots,gloves and shoulder pads setting them under within the cubby hole the bed had under it. Pulling the linen blanket that was a little to soft for the bed itself, around herself as she resther silver head upon the pillows and fell fast asleep un-aware of the coming things to appear.**

**- After two hours- **  
**She woke up warm. Arms wrapped around her in a comfortable snuggle. Herself was turned towards the form, trying to get close to the comfortable warm and arms that had her in its embrace.**  
**Her eyes opening barely as she looked up the face of the worlds handsomest man she had ever seen, his eyes were open as well looking down at the woman in his arms as if a memory long ago lost was once more within his grasp. Wanting to make it look like she herself was dreaming his leaned and captured her lips with his, giving the woman a loving kiss. Her response was all he needed when she kissed him back, her left hand covering his cheek wanting more from him. He pulled back and put his forehead upon hers staring into her eyes. "Shh.. Go back to sleep Kemeyo.". "I'm dreaming arn't i?" She said sleepily, her eyes already closing. "Yes.." He said somewhat sadly. "I see... Thats a shame..." She said softly as she fell back asleep.**

**He frowned softly as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. Only thought that ran through him then was why did he have to leave the woman he loved. Something he'll never make up or repair in his life knowing that he had broken her to the point that she was now. And he knew.. One they both really woke up he wouldn't be allowed a moment like this again. So as he wrapped her more into his arms, pulling her closer to him. He allowed him this tiny moment in time knowing very well that he would return the female devil soon enough.**

**-**  
**Thank you guys for reading my four installment!. I'll be working on chapter 5-6 shortly and truthfully idk how long ima do this story..I meant jebus it's gonna be a long one!. However I gotta admit I gotta get a beta reader.. think I'll ask my friend to do it for me!. However as always PLEASE!, review if it be bad or nice!. And til next time my friends, i'll show you a sweet dream.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hell bells: My heart struck?

**Chapter 5.**  
**Hell bells: My heart struck?.**

It had been atleast three days since they had left. The bedding arrangements had change as soon as Midori declare it un-acceptable for her boyfriend to be sleeping in the same bed as his ex-wife, along with the fact that she nearly broke Shizuka's ship railing they had changed it without a second thought. However Kemeyo couldn't forget that dream, her eyes looked towards the blue see in appreciation as to the beauty of the ocean was. Something that closely resembled his eyes tha-.. 'It was a dream Kemeyo...' She thought to herself a hurt touching her eyes. Though it seemed so real to her she knew better then to let her hopes build up over such a motion or even the thought of it happening.

Standing up straight she fixed the goblin blue and light brown bra like shirt, A small cloth vest of dark blue was over top of the shirt to shield some skin from the sun rays, along with the shirt she wore drenched leather pants along with drench leather boots. She sighed deeply, looking towards her ex. Who was once more wrapped in a she-devils arms of nothing but suffocation. Glaring slightly she roll her eyes before looking around towards the rest who was on the deck. Shizuka now darbed in a short pirate like dress was currently sailing the ship, Tila was off helping Dakuri with the sails and adjusting or re-tying the ropes. Arthas and Dread were both swabbing the deck thinking that it'll be nice if they atleast help, behind them stood Kunamu and Unknown both looking at the ocean and talking about something that only the two would find a slight joy in.

Haruka was behind Shizuka with a telescope looking towards the out reaching seas to make sure that no other ships were in the way or near. Specially when the pirates were still a very high threat upon a priority list.  
Karasu however was no where to be seen nor was - Scratch that there she was with Miato talking about paladin and druid stuff such as 'Mark of the wild' and 'Blessing of the kings' on how they were really very much the same. Kemeyo smiled at the site but a slight pinching in the back of her mind alerted her. She was alone.. The smile had fallen then there before she walked off the deck, down the stairs into the bunker room and getting back into the bed. She didn't want to be awake anymore she thought to herself as she fell asleep once more.

-A hour later-

Kiato sighed softly as he looked to the sea. 'How nice and beautiful it is.. Sucks I gotta stare at it'. He felt Midori wrap her arms around him and disgust covered his face before returning to a smile . It was all a act. But it must be done because if he stepped out of lines.. She'll murder him and Kemeyo.

Midori grabbed his chin and winked at him in a act of being sexy, which wasn't really falling out as planned because his face scrunched up. "Kiato... You know very well that you can't do that with me" Her thickly sweeten voice whispered as she glared at him. He shrugged, clearly this situation wasn't at the top of the 'To do list' and he could careless if the fact that she was annoying him. To him. It was nothing but a damn annoyance, like a bug. Though it may be he forced a smile that he had always when something didn't feel right. "Sorry sweetheart... Didn't mean to look disgusted, the wind is messing with my nose so it's feeling funny"He said a full out lie but it was the best to come up with specially when the female could rip your intestines if she wanted to. "Aww I see poor pookey bear!" Midori said with a slight pout and squeel hugging him to her, running a hand through his hair as if to comfort him."It's okay. We'll go down below deck and snuggle for a bit, and maybe more?" She said with a wink as she went down the stairs before he could say otherwise.

Running a hand through his hair he rolled his eyes looking towards Tila who had just walked towards him. "You know.. I promised to keep this a secret Kiato. But you do realize that even I can't take much of her bullshit to long or it drives me insane" Tila leaned her head towards his, Her pinkish purple eyes staring into his with a serious expression upon her beautiful face. He chuckled slightly looking around at the rest and what they were doing, "Course not Tila.. I wouldn't doubt it'll drive you insane, I know Unknown is current driven up the wall the way Dread has been grounding her out the last few days" He replied back smoothly before looking back at her. She smiled at him before shaking her head looking towards her green and blue haired sister with a soft expression. "I know.. Dread is going a bit far on this stuff with Midori.. But Unknown knows that if she doesnt try to get in the way a little hell on azeroth would appear. Or the burning legion more like it" She joked, patting his head slightly as she laugh softly. "Just hope you'll last when we get there. Only a day more and we should be in port tomorrow morn." Tila finished before walking towards Shizuka to see what she needed help with. Kiato sighed softly as he went down the stairs and into the bunker room. Seeing that the first bed was occupied he assumed it was Midori. Getting into the bed he removed his shoes and shirt, stretching slightly he pulled the covers back and got in the bed. Falling asleep fastly with a smell that he thought had only been a memory of a faint past.

-Course. That isn't always the case-  
-Everything isn't faint.-  
-Why do you say that?-  
-Because, I know it will always last.-  
-I hope so to.-

-  
Thank you guys for reading. I get a feeling this is a short one but I gotta stay some for the next chapter. The ending part of it as mostly a memory. Something he remembered in a dream. As always review be it mean or nice!. And i'll show you a sweet night.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh the death

**Chapter 6.**

**Oh the death?:The town of my heart.**

**The ship was docked, they had been docked for a good long time now. Something that didn't suprise the female. Her long blue hair was up in a hightail her pink-purple eyes glowed within the dark as she was bone in her armor. Something that looked like the Edward Vancleef's battle gear he had wore during his final hours. She had remembered that, Taking great joy within the kill and stealing his armor. Except the boots.. Those she couldn't have gotten if she tried and that was the sad thing. However as she leaned on the pole right next to the boat, Her eyes looking towards the dense forest of Ashenvale. She knew they were going to have to get to the camp in Maestra's post before that next night. Or.. 'We'll have hell on the battle ground' She thought darkly as she glared into the dark. **

**A hand was upon her shoulder as she looked towards the other one. Her dark green and blue hair was in a low braid over her shoulder, her armor was on. And she looked ready to go into the fray once more, not that she hadn't had her fair of wars. But when you are very neutral you didn't tend to go. But it was personal now, attacking her home town, her people, and trying to take it over. She damn well had enough of this horde menance upon her forest. "Tila.. Where is the post, i'm sending Sathra ahead to tell everyone we are here" Unknown asked lowly. Her purple shining,Though dark from the thought of the upcoming war. Tila couldn't blame her, even this female hated war. But it wasn't the war part that bothered her. No, it was the fact that she had to go into the battle and decide the battle plans. Even if Shandris Feathermoon said she would send a battle plan for Tila. Tila didn't like it, it had to many holes in some places. 'I can't just send in our warriors.. Not that fast' She thought once more. **

**The main plan was to send in the sentinels and warriors upon the field in a defense shield. Then while the first front was occupied they'll deploy the rogues upon the enemies to go in for a assassination kill. And that was the hole, the biggest hole within that plan, she could never just send people in under a suicidal like order that could cause them many casualities on their side mostly. No she wouldn't send people in knowing they would be the sacrifical moose for them to eat out. She thought better of this and had taken her time to re-work the plans for this battle and she had it perfectly lined within her mind, she just had to get ahold of another map to re-design it. Her eyes darken more as she called towards Unknown. "Sister.."She started in darnassian, a language she had come to use very rarely unless she was forced to. "Yes?" Unknown answered back in her darnassian. "It is to the south east, Arise the rest. I smell fire upon this wind and I fear that something had happened. And if it did my sister.. I c-can't..I can't let anyone die" Tila finish as she adjust herself into a straight position. "Call forth the last we will go now. I want to go now", "Course Tila.." Unknown quickly spun around as she ran unto, her hand grabbed upon the door and flung it open shout within her heavy accented voice. "ARISE, WE MUST PEOPLE DEPEND ON IT". Kunamu had fallen out of bed and transformed within his wolf form, rushing to stand behind his wife looking fierce as if to protect her from anything even if he would die within battle. Midori had gotten out of bed as well her eyes wild with a frown upon her face, Karasu right next to her had shifted into her a druidic cat form hoping upon the floor boards. Her eyes shined darkly as if challenging anyone to come for her. Walking past Unknown to go see what Tila needed quickly to see if she should go ahead. Kiato and Kemeyo had gotten out of bed quickly, Kiato had grabbed upon his axe of red metals, throwing his armor on him quickly as he went upon the dock in a rush. Kemeyo had gotten her armor on as well quickly and ran out upon the deck, her white hair wild since she had just awoken. Dread and Rose had both slept in their armors, deciding if a emergency had happen the two would be the fastest to get to the blades and strike down foes. And they both had done that, grabbed their blades and rushed onto the docks standing infront of them. Arthas and Haruka both followed behind them slowly. Clearly not happen to had awaken.**

**And last the twin sisters walked off the boat, Shizuka was covered within a black mist her blue eyes were the only ones seen, almost.. Glowing but not. Dakuri stood beside her sister wearing a blue imbued armor, her helm was a blue templar circlet. A beautiful blade named Quel'delar, a anciet elven blade that had a twin named Quel' had reforged it, deciding it was her blade now. They both looked ready to go into war, and war was right around the corner. Tila smirked as she called to them, Her eyes still upon the forest. "Alright, We're going into this hell hole and we're going to whip ass!. With damn sure passion i'll have you god damn know!." She grinned feraly, her rogue instincts clearly showing within her now. Her left hand was idly flipping a dagger of black metals that had a white flow to it, She continued. "I want them dead, and if I can't have that. Make them cripled do you hear me?!. I'll make sure that all of you live, Because I-" A loud boom sounded as not to far away a bomb had gone off. Her eyes widen as she called in darnassian. "Ana'duna thera,Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" She called as she ran. Her long legs making it very easy for her to get into the forest faster, and making it look as if she only appeared and disappeared. Unknown knew that no one would understand her sister, As she ran after her with the rest behind them. Kunamu was next to her, though a wolf is averagely small he was big within his wolf 5'6" high and was 4feet lenth wise, She had jumped upon his back as she grabbed into his fur. Her eyes darkening as they caught up to her sister quickly. The rest were still rushing to catch up only being at best five-six yards away. Kemeyo was running though out of the rest, catching up quickly as she reached for her swords going next to Tila as she whispered to her. "I'm going in first", Tila looked at her unsure then nodded her head. "Go and take them out for me, Unknown will go with you. She'll shoot them down faster". Kemeyo grinned at her as she nodded her head towards Unknown who had nodded her back and made Kunamu go faster. Kemeyo had started sprinting now, Her beautiful eyes fell upon a large fireball like. But it wasn't a fire ball. No, it was Maestra's post on fire. And alot of people we're running out of battle knowing that losing a base, was a big clearly lost. **

**A few orcs were behind one of the females escaping, her white hair was braided to the side, her white eyes went wide as she hit the floor. She shouted something out calling for help. But no one could help her now as a orc went to chop her down. But was stopped, Kemeyo stood now between him and the female. She smirked darkly as her eyes almost dimmed down to barely noticeable. "Did you miss me?" She called, pushing back on the orcs axe and then kicking him in the chest knocking him back a few yards. The Orc, greatly startled by the elf had fallen on his back and before he could get up she was upon him with her sword at his neck, Slicing it open he started shouting things in orcish. But no more could be said as he bleed out of the neck wound he know had adorn his green skin. She had gotten up right as a orc went to side-strike her, back flipping she landed behind another and kicked him to the side. He however knew she was there and grabbed her leg to fling him back as soon as he was about to, she sliced his armor off from the elbow. Going into a roll as she landed, the other female had gotten into her cat form jumping upon the other orc and ripping his throat out with her great jaw.**

**Kemeyo had gone into another roll and grabbed the druid by the scruff and hauled her over to the otherside. Seeing another fire ball fly past her, she had gasped and knew something was about to kill them there and then. And it didnt as she was yanked back still holding upon the druid. Shizuka eyes looked at her in understanding before speaking softly. "Get everyone out of here, this is Tila's orders". "Okay" Kemeyo said softly shouting out into the fray. "RUN, RUN MY SISTERS!". And ran they did, away from the post that wa suppose to be protection. But was not anymore.**  
**-**  
**Longish scene IMO. BUT!, It was a nice one for me to express the fighting styles of Kemeyo slightly.! As always review if it is nice or mean!. Thank you!**


	7. The attack: How to win?

**Chapter 7**  
**The attack: How to win.**

**They just had to keep running to get to the little house that Tila said would be the base for a moment, she refused to go into darkshore for fear that if they did that the orc's would use that as a oppertunity to take over the rest of Ashenvale. Though it was annoying to Kemeyo as she and the druidess ran, the druid hadn't talk. Not that she expect a feline form to talk she just thought it would turn into nightelven form once more to introduce herself. But that wasn't the top priority as Kemeyo kept long hair flowing behind her, bothering her alot because she needed it braided for war or else it'll cause her to lose vision if it got within her eyes. But that didn't matter, not right now anyways as her bronze eyes caught site of a house with tents and people scattered across it. Some people were outside a medical tent getting treatment from the Priestess of Elune. Others were sitting around a soup cauldron that was being filled with cut vegitables.**

**She caught sight of Tila whos eyes were glaring deeply into someone elses. A male from what Kemeyo could tell who looked very much ready to piss him. Walking closer she could hear the words that Tila was now speaking. "The fuck!, Tsuyoi!. I told you damn well to keep ALL sentinels on look out and you tell them INSTEAD. To god damn sleep?! Even though we have alot OTHERS who could've taken the damn shift?!". Tsuyoi the male was called, Was a highelf. His bright blue eyes, long blonde hair that was tyed in a side pony tail. His skin was pale sun light. beautiful as it was, Kemeyo could tell there was something about him that was different. He blinked slightly and looked around nervously as if finding a escape that would not come for him, not at the moment anywyas as he replied back. "T-T-Tila. I-i-i'm sorry!. I did-didn't know that we had others. Jedea and Yuzuki told me to get the sentinels to rest and I-I-I di-did!" He was stuttering alot, something was brought a raise of a brow from Kemeyo as she stood next to Tila. Tila ran a hand through her hair as she glared deeper into his eyes. "You do that again. AND I'LL MAKE SURE IT WAS THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME YOU DO!" Tila shouted, something she never did unless really angry. **

**Something that struck odd to Kemeyo. From the stories she had once been told Tila and amongst things she had given the child back then, being the black sheep of the family had a beautiful and adventurous life. **  
**-Flashback. Ten thousand years-**  
** The female had been born in Suramar, A old city of the nightelfs back ten thousand years ago. At the time the sundering was going to accure but Tila had been only nine at the time with her sister Unknown and younger sister Selesa who was only five. When those three were together they always explored the city, finding new and exciting things. But one day Tila was lost and couldn't find her way home.**

**Something that Unknown had noted, was the most strange disappearance she had seen happen later on in life. Tila was only nine, having not realize that she was lost wandered the streets to find a place to sleep for the day. But not finding a single place to stay she slept in a **  
**alley way. Something was only ment for the highborne of the queen Azshara or the councilmen who wished to get out of there. And at that time, Bloodelves from the future were known as Quel'dorei. The most beautiful of the elven family. They were cousins of the nightelfs and were fiercely loyal to the queen. **

**And one of the councilmen was a Quel'Dorei. He was beautiful, in all forms of beauty as it came. He had short spiked brown hair that looked almost black, His eyes were beautiful and crystal blue but there was a hint of amber held within them. He had worn armor of queen's guard, that consisted of iron,gold and silver armor. From head to toe he wore it and had a seal of the queen upon the right breast plate. He had two swords on his hips, decorated in beautiful gems of diamonds, black diamonds, emeralds,rubies and sapphires. He had his helm to his side allowing him to see better and when his eyes settled on the small form on the ground. He stopped slightly to observe the child, she was beautiful for being a Kal'dorei he thought to himself. And though she looked like a teenager he knew better then to think that. Though she was beautiful still, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a soft shake. "Wake up small child" He said softly, His voice sounds like a soft breeze from the wind. She opened her eyes and looked towards him and he found it strange. Her eyes that should normal be white or amber was the beautiful combination of pink with a swirl of purple. She smiled slightly, nervous from being awaken by a stranger.**

**"H-hi.. D-D-do you need something?" She called timidly. He chuckled slightly as he cocked his head towards her, "Would you tell me why you are sleeping here?". "I-I...I got lost" she said shamefully, Her face was heated up to look like a tomato plant from the far more eastern side of Kalimdor. "I see." He said with a thoughtfulness before adjusting to stare at her before patting her head. "Come with me. I'm sure with my friend wouldn't mind watching you with me for a bit. I know my cousin is going to be there to, she'll be more then willing to give you a gown" he said softly to her as Tila stared at him wide eyed before standing up and nodding her head and following him. He had started walking down the street with the child behind him, the houses that he was going to were more beautiful and extravagant then that of the Kaldorei. She took notice that he had taken a turn into a bar, a female elf with white hair and bronze eyes was on the stage. Her clothing was a shirt with a large sum of cleavage exposed, a skirt like material that was dark silk but slightly see through to show the shorts she had under them. She was singing, her voice was seductive and showed how much her sex appeal had come into play for this song. The next song though had Tila. **

**-Elf singing in italic-**

_I can be the bitch,_

_I can play the whore,_

_Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more._

_A touch of wicked,_

_A pinch of risqué,_

_Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy._

_Better be scared, better be afraid,_

_Now that the beast is out of her cage,_

_And I know you,_

_Wanna risk it,_

_You know you_

_Are so addicted._

_Boy, you better run for your life!_

_Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_

_(My god!)_

_Say hello to something scary,_

_The monster in your bed,_

_(My god!)_

_Just give in and you won't be sorry,_

_Welcome to my evil side,_

_Hello it's Mz. Hyde!_

**Tila was stunned by the elfs voice, how strong and raw the lyrics were. The female elf on the stage smirked at the crowed before bowing and walking off the stage towards the elven male. "Oh!, I see you're here Tomaki. Didn't expect you to be here so soon!" She exclaimed with a hint of amusement then looked towards the child behind him. "And you brought a cute child!" She said in amazement. The male elf known as Tomaki chuckled deeply as he rolled his eyes at her. "Kemeyo.. I need a night gown for her.." He said slightly amused at her reaction to the child more then anything. Kemeyo ran her fingers into her hair pulling it into a thick bun to the side of her head, grabbing hold of Tila's hand after she had done to take the young girl to her dressing room to find something. Tila looked at her amazed by the beauty of older female. "H-How old are you miss?" Tila asked shyly as Kemeyo looked towards her thoughtfully before coming to a door, pushing the door open and entering into a beautiful dressing room with clothes everywhere, a changing wall to the left corner with a beautiful painted paper over it. A body mirror with lamps lit to give enough lighting to see your own reflection.**

A rack full of clothes on the right side of wall gave you a view of everything she owned and it was alot. Kemeyo chuckled at the female before nodding her head. "I'm about...I want to say... Hundred and.. Two?"She grin at the female winking. "Never tell anyone though they think i'm eighteen!" She joked as she went to the rack, pulling out a small sized gown that looked to be a sleep dress, going to Tila handing the dress to her. "Get this on doll" She said softly as she left the room, shutting the door behind her as she caught sight of Tomaki coming towards her with two other men behind him. The two men looked like twins, and that was the truth to it. One whom Kemeyo knew to be Kunamu Laxitude was in a arranged marriage, though she thought it cute that he younger then her by alot that he usually freaked over the simpliest things. And it made her almost feel bad for the girl to marry him, but that wasn't going to be for a while. 'If I remember.. She'll be about... Nine? Ten?.. I don't know. Poor girl to deal with Kunamu though..Could've been worst it could've been.. Him' Kemeyo thought to herself.

**Quietly to the side of Kunamu to a man who looked like a devil who would do things that even the greatest evil would find a fright. He screamed sex appeal and that was something that all the females loved about him, he flashed her a grin as he tilted his head. His beautiful purplish blue eyes glowing brightly with amusement. This man was obviously a sex god and even that didn't stop him from showing how much control he had over a females body. Kemeyo knew better to ever get in his way for his name was Chaos Laxitude, a strange name for a child in her mind but even that. He lived up to his name, he was free to do what he wanted since Kunamu was the eldest. And chaos didn't give a hell to anything always out getting drunk or even 'fancing' a woman every night.**

Disgust covered her face before Tomaki looked at her. "Is she getting dressed?" He asked hopeful as Kemeyo grin at him, nodding her head answering him,"Of course you bafoon. I have her getting dressed". "Who is this 'She' a new play thing?" Chaos asked, obvious curious as to who this 'She' was. Kunamu looked at his brother disgusted as her shrugged lazily. "I'm sure its a new singer since Kemeyo will be going on leave right?" Kunamu asked her as Kemeyo nodded her head once more. "That's a shame.." Chaos commented as he grinned feral. "Can I give her a welcome home?" He asked not shameful of the sexual undertone there as Kemeyo glared at him. "She's nine Chaos!. A child!" "Oh..To bad". "Thats disgusting! You .. YOU ARE SICK" She shouted at him!. But the door opened as Kemeyo looked behind her towards the nine year old. Tila stood there hanging onto the door ledge looking at them slightly timidly. Her purpleish pink eyes looking at each member with a scaredness towards them. Her form was clothed in a silken night gown that had open shoulder holes to show off some shoulder before closing again at the elbows. The dress part covered her completely giving a slight V line, the skirt part fell to the floor showing that the dress was meant for a woman not a child but she had done well to make the upper dress part cover her.

** Kemeyo grin at her as she patted her head affectionately, "Look at you being all cute!", "T-T-T-Thank you" Tila stuttered back as she gave Kemeyo a small smile. Chaos leaned slightly around Kemeyo to look at Tila as he grinned like mad, this girl was adorable and would be a beautiful woman once she had grown older. And he knew very well he wanted to be the man to see her grow up. It was very common for the men to choose a woman at birth or even a family, to be their wives. Even at the ages of just being born to age sixteen they could choose who they wanted, and this girl.. He wanted, alot did he want her. "Hey there cutie" He said with a mad grin towards Tila who looked at him timidly. "H-H-Hi.." She stuttered as she stared at him with big eyes, He walked towards her before kneeling down to get to her height looking at her a big smile still. "Arn't you a cutie.. Did Tomaki bring you here to be my beautiful girlfriend?" He teased at her as he tried to put his hand against her cheek. Quickly backing out of his reach Tila hid behind the door her eyes bigger then the biggest gong. Kemeyo had taken note of the movement as she narrowed her eyes, 'Something happened to this child..' She thought as a growl was almost coming from her, but quickly catching herself she sighed as she slapped Chaos upside the head. "Stop it you moron". "That hurt Kemeyo!" He shouted at her.**

**Tomaki chuckled as he patted Chaos's head. "You got a show comon.. We need you and Kunamu on stage. Kemeyo please bring her to watch the show for these two.. You know Chaos will play horrible if his 'apple of his eye' doesn't go." Tomaki asked Kemeyo. She sighed answering back "Of course i'll bring her..Just go I need to change.". The men left as Kemeyo shut the door to change quickly into a golden dress with pearls and diamonds sprawled across the dress, the dress was strapless covering her chest in a heartshape. The skirt part came to her knees to show enough skin to match the shoulders, wearing gladiator sandles. Walking out she had grabbed ahold of Tila's hand winking at her as she lead her back towards the front of the shop. "Comon.. Chaos would like you to watch this even if he creeped you out doll" She said softly as Tila nodded her head. Taking a table next to the stage, she sat down with Tila sitting with her. Looking at the stage amazed at the instruments of all sizes and styles, then her eyes went to the men who went out on stage. The man from earlier was standing at front with a lazy grin upon his face, she thought he looked very cute with the grin on. Her eyes went to the rest whom she had noted was Tomaki and the other man. Then towards a lone female who looked at Chaos and the brother.**

The female was like a female version of both males but much more softer, though that didn't stop her from emitting a strange aura. But then her eyes went back to Chaos as he grinned at the crowd before bowing himself. "Welcome to the second part of the show!. We'll be starting it off tonight for you beautiful ladies and gentlemen. My names Chaos and this is my family Kunamu, -" he cut himself as he quickly dodged a chair aimed at him. The chair hitting the small set of drums set up. Tila looked shocked as she moved to look behind her towards a woman with dark pink hair and a wild look in her eyes. And she knew this woman, quickly getting up to see her older sister standing behind their mother with her blue and green hair in a side bun. She quickly scurried to her mother, her mom engulfed her in a tight hug before letting out a quick sigh whispering towards Tila. "My child.. You scared me why are you with these nuts?". Shamefully Tila's head dropped as she looked at the ground with a darken blush across her face. "Hey you're gonna have to pay for that" A lazy voice called as Tila's mother eyes went towards Chaos with a annoyed look then towards the man behind him. "Ah.. Chaos and Kunamu..". "Hey Rose..." Kunamu answered back, his eyes was on the girl behind Rose as he smiled wolfishly. The girl behind Rose looked back at him with a soft smile, her eyes that swirling purple shined brightly. But that would'nt be the point in here as Rose sighed,grabbing ahold of both girls shoulders before heading out of the club. "Bye. Thank you for taking care of them.. Kunamu i'll see you in a few days for that lunch you are taking Unknown to" She said lazily, leaving right out of the club with her children before turning down a ally way. "Tila... You shouldn't have gone there.." "I couldn't help it mommy.. A man came and offered me somewhere nice to stay" "I know baby.. But.. Just.. Be careful next time.. I trust some of those just not that one boy.. He just seems like the type to you-.. You know.." "Okay mommy..." Tila said softly as she nodded her head as they walked down the quiet street.

**-Flash back done-**

**Kemeyo looked at Tila silently as the female backed down as if annoyed completely with the situation. Before swinging around and out of the main tent her dark pinkish purple eyes darken by alot as she let out a great sigh, something caught her eye as she looked towards Unknown and Kunamu watching the sky together. 'They're so happy.. Somedays..I wonder if I would've had such a happiness' She thought to herself with a hint of sadness before sighing softly, her eyes looking around the rest that were wrapped in bandages and healed. "Alright everyone!. Let's build a barricade so we can get a good base going on here!. The rest that are still injured I wish for you all to make sure that the tents are set for three per one!. If it is possible set it for four!." Tila shouted with a stronge voice, her eyes looking around towards the rest but something odd caught her eyes. A strange flower that was bundled next to the tent that would be hers, something she had realized. It was once upon a time back when she was younger her favorite flowers. The flower itself had beautiful petals that glowed silver with a hint of pink blushing the edges, the petals were also shaped into hears going around in a rose like fashion. The stem was the color of light grass green with two leaves that looked like thorns but they were very soft and had no point to them. Tila silently looked around her body completely alarmed by the flowers because only destruction could come with these, because once upon a time. Those flowers only meant one person was coming.. And if he was coming, 'I...I need to get this set up fast' She thought suddenly highly aware that she was going to have to get them to shield themselves. " !, Get the walls built now and have them all ready !. I want our hunters all lined against them and keep a eye out, even send your pets if you have to!" She shouted out. And everyone had gone to work as she walked towards the flowers, picking them up gently her eyes noting a card as she pull it out. Opening the card she read the words that she knew wasn't a threat, but a promise of her future because she knew now. After ten thousand years, she was his even if she ran from him this far. 'I'll be coming my beautiful girl' she read quietly before shutting her eyes growling. 'I . Don't.. Think we can get this done..' she thought grudgingly. A long memory ago crossing her thought as she shut her eyes, sniffing the flowers that emitted a sweet scent, a soft smile covering her lips.**

**-Sometimes I wonder-**  
**-Wonder what?**

**-Why do you follow me?-**

**-Because I love you.-**

**-How much?-**  
**-So much that if you left me.. I would follow-**  
**-I see.. I love you to!-**

**-That makes me happy-  
-**

**NOW!. I know this took aloooott of time. Mostly had a bit of a hard time to represent Chaos!. NOW!, I know this is suppose to be focusing upon Kemeyo but I have to have a bit of drama somewhere. So why not Tila?. Tila has always been a favorite character of mine. She was alwayssss the unique character that I loved alot, I could easily sum her up in a nutshell. The next chapter will be focusing on a much more different battle but it also will be focusing on a long ago memory to her. So be prepared and Pleassseeee reviewww.**


	8. Hell on fire: Oh how my heart clenches

_**Hey guys, Slight lime in this story so be wary!. it might be a lemon though.. Idk.. BUT HERE YA GO!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
**Hell on fire: Oh how my heart clenches.**

**Her eyes were now narrowed to a point, her blue hair tied up in a high pony tail with a single braid coming from the mane. Her pinkish purple eyes were scanning the area once more as she stealthed and blended into the shadows around here, this was the only thing she could do at that moment. 'Critical that I scan this area properly.. Lest we forget that we are in a war' Her thoughts were dark of late. The last few days a battle tactic was planned by Kemeyo whom she had already guessed was way ahead of her on the fore-front of the war at hand. Tila grabbed ahold of the dagger she had equiped for this patrol, knowing very well that she was the only rogue out here currently since the rest were back at base eating their dinners. Her eyes snapped to the left then the right, only for her to retreat back to her hiding place as she smelled something upon the winds that made her very wary and alarmed. The smell of orcs, but it wasn't only orcs she had noted fastly. It was a mixture of all the horde races, a small group it must have been seeing as how faint their scents mixed into eachother.**

**But one scent, that one scent had her on the edge knowing very well that she had to run. Her eyes caught site of the group, at most the people had to have amongst them fifty to sixty people. A small part of people to come and destroy the rest of the nightelven population from their new lands of important supplies. Her eyes were trying to find the most important person, the ones who scent had her wanting to run to them but at the same time run away from the scene. As her eyes widen she realize she had to run now, forgetting her stealth and knowing very well the party had caught sight of her as if the alarmed shouts and orders wasn't enough to note. She ran as fast as she could her eyes looking back every once in a while to see a arrow coming for her which she had ran to the right and left to dodge them. 'They're trying to slow me down.. Hmph smart ones they are..' She thought with a soft chuckle as she caught ahold of a arrow that was about to hit her shoulder. Swinging around she threw the arrow as if it was one of her many tiny blades before going into a backflip to land on a tree branch above the part. Catching ahold of the limb she threw herself up into the tree, landing firmly on her feet as she stared down at the party who was trying to figure a way to get the elf down. Her voice coming out strong as her eyes scanned them, trying to form the words of broken orcish that she knew all had known.**

"Come you scum's of the world!, pit yourself against me and only death with come" She shouted as a blood lusted grin upon her face, a orc she had caught sight of that reminded her somewhat of a female she knew. "Come elf girl!, you speak big but you can't even expect to be as big as you speak!" He shouted back at her in full orcish. Adjusting her footing as she pulled out three smoke bombs throwing them down in the party. "Come.. I have more friends for you" she answered back in darnassian, before disappearing into the next tree top. Back to running but at the same jumping and climbing up trees she made it back to the base where everyone was sleeping or either leaning against the walls looking around. Jumping down to the middle she finally let out a sigh free from her lips, before realizing something that was in her back leg. 'A.. A.. Sleep dar-dart?' She thought as the sights and noises around her began to blur out, 'I.. I.. See now.. You did this...' her last thought came as she landed face first into the dirt. Seeing the last image of her sister looking scared out of her mind and Kemeyo repeatingly trying to get the poisoned sleep dart out of her system. "He.. Comes" She says before falling into the darkness of her memories.

**- About ten thousand years ago-**  
_He smiled at the girl who had just turned nineteen that day, his heart thumping a little extra loudly as he was going to formally ask her to be his. Her eyes were on him immediately as he entered the house where the birthday party was being held. Today was Tila's and Unknowns birthday, and he knew that his brother was excited because he also was ready to take his fiancee home with him instead of leaving her there. Unknown grinned as she elbowed her sister slightly as a soft whisper coming from her as she joked "It appears as if you want to jump him right here like a druidess and druid do upon the night of animals.". Tila's face heated to a dark red that only made her skin look more pale then anything, Her short replyment was a firm nod of her head as she smiled at Chaos with that red blush on her face. "Course I do Unknown... I love him even if he only acts to love me back" She said in a whispered voice, a far more deeper sadness upon her voice that showed her soul was hurting with her heart. Unknown gave her a knowing look as she patted the woman upon the head before going towards the twins that stood in the entrance. "Welcome!, I am very estatic that me and my sisters favorite twins had made it to our birthday!" Unknown called with a bright smile on her face, her beautiful eyes that shined brightly to a light periwinkle glow. Kunamu was the first to answer right away as he pulled her into a hug, holding onto her as he gave her a gentle kiss. "Hello beautiful, course I wouldn't miss you and your sisters birthday!. What type of fiancee would I be to miss my lover and sister-in-laws birthday?" He joked with her as she blushed softly giving him a smile. "Kunamu don't make the bride blush before the wedding" Tila said as she patted the man on the head with a half-hearted grin on her face, he had taken note of that grin that made his heart clench slightly knowing who had caused such a half-hearted smile to appear. "It's nice to see you as well Tila. How is rogue training going for you?" "Good thank you the party is in the back of the house.." She said softly as she turned around walking to the backyard, Unknown following her with a grin on her face. _

_Kunamu took that time to look at the two women as they walked, they both were beautiful for the day the blue and green hair of Unknowns was left down with two braids on either side of her face that mingled into the rest of her hair that was left loose. Tila's hair of dark blue was in a side tail to the right that left her bangs to cover her left eye before framing her face, both women had chosen a dress to match the other. Beautiful robes of green and blue, green for Unknown blue for Tila. The robes were both based off a robe called theInsightful robe, Beautiful elegant tops that reminded him of a bra with a single golden chain running from the middle of the chest piece to the skirt that had two large slits down either side of the skirt to show some skin, however the twos shoe choosing was different, where Unknown had chosen golden heels that wrapped around her legs Tila had chosen a simply to walk around barefoot with a golden chain around her ankle with a smaller chain connecting it to a loop that was around her thumb toe.  
_  
_Something he thought was knew considering that she never shown a fancy for not wearing shoes, but that must be part of the training with the rogues she must get used to. He quietly looked towards his brother who had a soft expression that he only seen that was shown for the girl, specially for this girl who his heart only beat for. But Kunamu knew better that his brother wouldn't keep that look on long enough before he saw another woman to take to his bed instead. A disgusted expression appearing on Kunamus face as he looked towards Unknown who had stayed back to talk to him, he slowed down as he waited for Chaos to go into the backyard that was full of beautiful lights and tables with a female singing that he knew was Kemeyo with her eyes in a soft expression._

_Unknown quietly leaned against the door ledge as she looked at her sister who she knew was ready to breakdown. 'It's been a week since she saw it...' Unknown thought as a sadden look passed her face, looking to Kunamu who stood next to her as he looked at her. "Unknown.. Whats wrong my mate?" He said softly as he cupped her cheek in his hand rubbing his thump against her cheek. "She's been crying alot more lately Kunamu... Specially when she saw him take the woman.." She said softly as she looked back to the blue haired woman who sat at the table looking at the party guest they had invited, a far away look on her face as if she wasn't there anymore. "I feel sadden by the fact that she doesn't drop it.. But I also know that she will eventually break to the point that she'll run away.. " Unknown looked at him a teary look on her face as she sniffled before trying to stop. "She.. She told me a day ago that she is planning on leaving the city.. She.. She's leaving after tonight Kunamu and.. I..I wanna go with her but I don't want to leave you" She said softly as he kissed her forehead. "I'll go with you.. Do you want me to tell Chaos?" "No..She.. Only wants to leave as if she was a memory to be lost" She answered back to him as she shut her eyes feeling his kiss. "Okay Unknown..I'll do that but know that I can't just leave without telling him" He patted her head as a grin came on his face, "Okay my love" she answered back as she grabbed his hand dragging him to the dance floor "You owe me a dance!". He chuckled as he started dancing with her, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck._

_Tila sighed softly as she watched everyone else dance, catching sight of Chaos dancing a little to close to a woman she knew as her mothers friend Alyitha Starbaned, he was grinding against the woman. Her eyes were starting to blur, but she quickly blinked to look away as she stared at the table cloth. 'Why.. Am I even here..' She thought sadly as she suddenly stood up, quietly lifting the skirt of her dress as she walked back into the house going towards the stairs of stone, climbing them as she pulled the skirt off to reveal the black lacy underwear she had made by hand to show Chaos before she left. Pulling the bra like top off to reveal her breast, her eyes were on the ground as she walked towards her bedroom, pushing the wooden door that held alot of runes and beautiful carvings. She entered the room,shutting the door behind her as she looked around then to the backpack she had set up as she walked to it to make sure her supplies were there. 'I'm leaving..Screw waiting for him' she thought distasteful, undoing her hair from the pony tail letting it fall around her in waves, the front covering her breast up as she sat on the chair infront of her mirror, running her fingers through her hair as her eyes looked back into her own with a sadden look._

Biting her lower lip as she sighed deeply, pulling one of her hands from her hair to run her left index finger along her lips as she smiled into the mirror as a darken look appeared upon her face. Standing up as she walked towards the wardrobe that held her clothes and armor assortment, pulling from it a beautiful dark blue dress made for traveling that had a single sleeve from the right shoulder.

_A loud knock erupted from the door as she swiftly look behind her as she caught sight of Chaos walking into the room, staring at her a little lost for words. "T-Tila.. Why are you undressed?" He asked a little wordless. She stared back at him as she wrapped her arms around her chest to cover up a bit more as she looked stunned stuttering, "W-W-What are you doing in my room?!. Get out Ch-Cha-" She was interrupted as he grin at her walking to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. "Ti-La... What are you doing.. Once more undressed", "C-Chaos get out now please" She said softly as she looked up at him, a dark blush upon her face as she knew that he wasn't leaving. His eyes however were on the bed that held the pack that she would take with her, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at her. "Tila.. Where are you going?". "T-Training.." She quickly replied, he frowned "And you weren't going to tell me?" he growled out as he turned her around swiftly staring at her with a deep annoyance. "Ch-Chaos. I was gonna tell you!" She said fast as he glared at her with a heated look. "When!. When you left?!. You are mine Tila!, you can't leave without telling me a damn word. And you planned to didn't you!" He shouted back at her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, her lower lip trembling as her eyes teared over, he never yelled at her once. Not even if she had gone against him like she had at the age of twelve when a boy asked her for a date, he had begged her to stand the boy up just for him. "Ch-chaos!, I was gonna tell you tonight!. I was just waiting for the time to please stop yelling at me" She started to feel the need to cry because she knew now that she was just a object for him to keep. Looking down she stared at the ground but quickly looked up as she was slammed against the wall. Her eyes went wide as he kissed her a little to hard, biting her lower lip as he did so. She let out low moan turning her head away in a attempt to move her lips away from him only to have him lean down and bite her neck, "Tila.. I own you, do you understand me?" he growled out as he returned to biting her neck,sucking on it lightly as he shut his eyes._

Her eyes looked at the wall as her face was a darken red shade, her lip trembled as a moan came once more. "I-I.. I.. I know" she moaned out as she moved her hands into his hair, grasping upon the strands of dark brown hair. He chuckled darkly as he licked her neck with a bit of a huskiness to his voice, "Tila.. I don't think you realize sometimes how I crave for you.." he whispered against her neck as he left a kiss there. "Chaos.. Stop please" she whispered back as she blushed a darker red then before as he put his hand against her breast, giving it a soft squeeze with a 'hmm' coming from the man. "Why should I?. My beautiful flower.. I don't think I wish to and I don't think you want me to either.." he said in a huskiness that was going to drive her to the point where he wanted her, but she looked at him as she pulled his hair back giving him a loving kiss as she moaned softly feeling him grind his lower region against hers. "Shush... I.. I want-... I want it Chaos.." She whispered as she kissed him once more mimicking the bite he had given her earlier as she pulled on the lower lip, her pinkish purple eyes glowing darkly. "Take.. Take.. Take me.. Pl-..Please" she moaned softly as he carried her over to the bed, laying her down as he shoved the pack off the bed. "I will.. As long as you never try to run away again Tila.." "I won't.. I won't anymore" she moaned softly as she fell to the desire she had felt for him for a long time.

-Present time.

She turned in the bed as she remembered the time, her body had finally given into the lust she had felt for the man. It still burned where he touched her or kissed her. She knew it wouldn't ever go away the feeling she had felt when he took her for the first time, the feeling she relived everytime she slept since it was her fondest moments. She had back stabbed him though, after that night and the morn had come she was out of that house and on the road to find somewhere else to live. He followed her everywhere, always staying in tuned with her movements always almost getting to her when she least expected it. She had gone into hiding after that only to come from it when she had hit 4510 years old, she felt her heart skip a beat as she opened her eyes to look around her surroundings. She was laying within her tent, the flap was rolled back to allow the sunlight to come from the outside probably due to Unknown wanting her sister to get fresh air. Sitting up slightly she would cough slightly, then a noise she knew was a tall-tale sign of something about to start sounded around her. The horn of the nightelves was being blown to alarm them of a army that was on the way, quickly getting out of the tent with her daggers in hand only to see the thing engulfed in flames from ten fire arrows that had hit it. She'll run to the front gate that had all the warriors at the entrance fighting and fending off the mob that was trying to infiltrate the base,she ran into the middle cutting a few hordes throats wide open and using them to jump onto the top of the entrance to scan the area. She saw the hunters,mages and warlocks that lined the back line, she caught sight of a few healers she knew were there to tend to imediate wounds.

Looking to the middle she caught sight of more warriors,paladins and rogues coming to join the rest. And one caught her eyes as she stared at him as the memory fluttered back into her mind, she knew it was time to be confronted and she was ready as she shouted out orders for the hunters to aim for the middle and back areas. Quickly climbing down she caught sight of Kemeyo rushing to the middle to cut off the others, following the woman she'll notice that Kemeyo's form was starting to scale over. And then she realized then that she wasn't in the presense of the female she knew thousands of years ago, she was standing next to a beautiful bronze drake whos scales shined more yellow then bronze. The dragon roared in anger as it blew flames upon the group that was trying to get to the front,whirling around Kemeyo had slammed her tail into three of them throwing them into different trees. Her paws coming out to hit another as Tila came around and came between one of the warriors that was glaring at her trying to get to her. The warrior was a female whos hair was blood red, obvious a bloodelf from her appearance she took notice that a man came in immediate to confront her, swiftly swinging his axe down where she would have been as Tila jumped away from them.

He was still beautiful the thought went through her mind as she watched him stand infront of the warrioress, a glint caught her eye to a wedding band around his finger that she had took note matched the female behind him. Her eyes suddenly were sad now as she let out a soft sigh, she stared at him a darken expression across her face before disappearing in sand. He look stunned as he watched her disappear from him, the last thing he could see was the facial expression that would haunt him for life now. The dark and deep depression that shown against her face that he remember was always happy. His eyes instantly went to the dragon who had the female upon her back as it flew up, he took swift note that the rest of their allies was gone now because they had ran in the middle of the distraction. But he kept his eyes on the female who made his heart thump hard as he stared at her, his eyes that glowed a fel green held something soft upon them that he knew the female behind him would beat him for. 'Tila... Come back' he tought sadly as watch the dragon fly off with her.

She clung to the beast scales as best she could, looking around as they flew through the sky. It was beautiful in her opinion, the sky was starting to color into golden colors,pink and purple with a hint of greens to blues. "Beautiful" She called towards the bronze, "It is.." Kemeyo called back to the female as she started to lose altitude to land near the edge of Darkshore. Jumping from Kemeyo's back Tila landed on her feet looking towards the smoke that was only a mile or two out, knowing fully well that Chaos was coming now. "Kemeyo.. I'm.. I'm going back.." She whispered out towards the dragoness who turned to her bi-pedal form, "Why? Why do you run back Tila?" Kemeyo asked softly. "Because.. I feel like I need to.."was tila's only repliment as Kemeyo shook her head saying "Then go, I'll take over from here okay dear?". "Thank you..." Tila said as she ran back towards it, towards somewhere that might be a destructive idea or a good one. But she was willing to see to it, to see him once more and feel him was something she wanted very much. Quickly picking up her speed to sprint she once more held her daggers in a last effort to stop the army who was coming into her sight, they were running this way. 'Ah.. Elune... I wonder my goddess how I think I am so big yet so small' she thought as a dark chuckle came from her. Slowing down she stood there in a ready position as she shut her eyes before re-opening them to show her pink eyes glowing brightly within the evening light as her blue hair blew around her, she was ready for the attackers and she was gonna stop them from getting near her team but along with that she was going to see Chaos once more. And that thought was good enough for her, because that is what she wanted to die seeing as her last memory.

A orc jumped out throwing his axe down, her dagger caught the blade as she quickly threw herself into him knocking the orc over as she slammed her left dagger into his heart then moving to the right side, ripping the dagger from his chest cavity. She scanned around her as she moved to the left side dodging another axe only to duck down to miss a sword aimed for her throat, kicking the two others off their feet she'll use one to jump from their shoulders over the group. Hitting the floor she went into a run, the group following her as they took the bait. Her face was in a full blown grin as she ran fastly, her eyes shined brightly as her bangs covered her eyes barely. 'Faster.. Faster, I need to go faster or they'll catch to me' her thought was urgent as she was sprinting now, obviously from the way that the group was having a hard time catching her as she looked behind giving them a grin only to slam into something soft but hard at the same time. Falling on her ass as she looked up into the eyes of Chaos who was smirking down at her. Her eyes went wide as she rolled to the left and started running for dear life now, knowing fairly well that he could catch up to her and more so. And catching up he was as she kept running from him, grabbed her arm as he threw her into a hollow tree slamming her against the wall with his hand around her throat. "Tila.. Now..Now..Now where are you going my flower?" He hmmed as her smirked at her as she tried to keep her breathing going, her pink eyes wide now with pure fear. Only to see no more as he pushed a pressure point behind her neck.

-I loved you-

-I thought I did atleast-

-look where I am now-

-Broken and alone-

-Why did you leave?-

-I now know nothing but-

-The darkness- 

* * *

Well!. That was long, and holy shit did it take me a few hours to write it all out like I wanted. I'm happy to do say that It went as well as I thought it would!. Once more review and pleaaaasssseee REVIEW. It'll make me happy in das balls!.


	9. How do I attack?:He who holds my heart

AN- Hello guys!. Been a while since I last wrote. So here is the next chapter. I've also started on ideas for the next chapter so bare with me here!. And on to the story.

-I do not own World of warcr-aft , it is Blizzards.

-I do own however the characters within the story.(Asides from Dread, Selesa ,Chaos, Kunamu and Kiato. Who are all owned by my friend Savvy.

* * *

How do I attack?:

He who holds my heart.

Chapter 9.

Darkness, that was the first thing she saw as her eyes opened up. Biting her lower lip as she attempted to move only to hear the chains around her wrist and ankles rattle, her eyes looked left to right. Anger was clearly could be seen upon her beautiful face as she started yanking on the chains to get rid of the things, "God damn you.. DAMN YOU!." She shouted through out the darkness. Beautiful pinkish purple eyes swirled angrily as she pulled harder upon the chains, only to make the metal chains rattle louder to alert someone that she was awake. Course that is what the things has exactly done so, the door opened to reveal a ever shining overhead light. A handsome man stepped forward, staring at the woman with a grin upon his face to show that he was enjoying seeing her again. "Tila.. Stop struggling sweetheart, I don't think anyone would approve if they know I took a leader of the war and didn't share you" He purred as he walked towards her before kneeling, grasping a hold of her chin between his index and thumb to tilt her head up to look at him. She stilled as she stared at him, her eyes were wide and her lips slightly parted with a sudden realize she was at his mercy.

Biting her tongue to snap her back from her scare her eyes glared angrily into his, yanking harder on the chains to try and hit him only to feel a rush of electricity to shock through her as a scream sounded from her. "Hn... Those electric chains for hostile actions actually did work..." He grin wildly,continueing. "Looking very beautiful chained up Tila.. Somedays I wonder if we would've been in this type of situation if we had gotten married.." He hmed slightly, leaning more closer to the woman who backed away from him, clearly not allowing him to do anything further as she quickly looked behind her to notice a bar railing quickly following it to realize it boxed around her. 'Son of a whore.. I'm trapped unless they can find Vady' She thought bitterly as she looked back to Chaos with disgust upon her face, trying once more to pull slightly on the chains. "Shut up you damn fool!. We wouldn't ever get married in your sickest dreams!"

She thoughted at him as she attempted to stand which was rather easy until she looked down at her garbed clothing, stunned by what she now wore she could only assume this was a sick joke to his earlier comment. She wore white, and she knew it wasn't the type you wore during a picnic within the parks. No this was mean't for the cathedral of lights church, a beautiful long white wedding gown was worn upon her form. The top part of the dress looked like a heartstyled with a slit down the middle only connecting the two with a long criss cross pattern string that gave her a amazing cleavage like structure, the chest was encrusted with diamonds,amethyst and small sapphires spread across. Along with the front the back was backless to show off her skin along with a beautiful tattoo of a exotic purple and blue bird flying up her spine in a curve like fashion. The bottom of the dress was long flowed like those of a princess like wedding dress, encrusted with beautiful diamonds, sapphires and amethyst.

A strange combination to those but it suited upon the form of the woman who wore it, her feet were however held no heels only a diamond and silver chain ankle like shoe that connected her ankle to her toes thumb. A long memory of the past came into thought as she stared at the strange thing, 'I .. Wore something like this before I left..Didn't I..' She thought sadly as she looked to him once more, her beautiful pinkish purple eyes swirling still in anger. He stood there highly amused at her current position that he couldn't help but grin at her moving close to her as he shoved her upon her back, climbing ontop of her to grab her hands and pin them on eitherside of her. She faught against this but sighed as she realized there was no way out of the in-evitable, and truthfully she didn't really feel like fighting against him. Not anymore atleast from the way she just laid there and stared at him uncaring like, her pinkish purple eyes swirling in boredom as she looked into his green ones.

"This is quite a boring 'Honeymoon' Chaos.. Thought you could come up with something better" She said softly as a idea had prompt itself within her mind, 'If I can get him to go into a mellow mood... Or some what of a mellow mood.. I can get him good enough that once he drops his guard I can knock him out' her thought were interrupted as he spoke though. "Ah.. I guess it is very much so Ti-la~. But I can make it worth your wildest dreams if you allow me" He spoke clearly from lust and she could tell her plan needed to be punched into action, he adjusted himself lifting her up slightly to tug on the zipper keeping the back of the dress together.

A soft creak sounded,bouncing off the walls as the door was open again with a female that was beautiful standing in the door way. Her long darkish green grey hair falling around her in curls that would make anyone jealous, her sparkling and glowing blue eyes show clear annoyance for being there but she was sent. Lifting up her gauntleted hand that was encased within green and black armor that was mean't for deathknights. "Chaos... Get off of her now you baffoon" The voice that sounded sweet and husky, as if she had just came from her bed and clearly that was what had happened.

Chaos looked over his shoulder towards the female lazily as he pouted at her "But I don't want to..I finally got what was mine back and I have to stop playing?. No I refuse!" He grumbled towards the other female who looked more annoyed now, "Chaos.. OFF the girl or i'll rip you up but your hair using Deathgrip" She hissed harshly as she walked forward to look at him more clearly. "Fine... Death, you win this once though" He growled as he got off Tila with great reluctance. Tila however stayed down as she stared up into the female who she knew very well was a old nightelven female, but something was majorly off. Was it the eyes?, the way her body looked barely dead?.

She had no idea but it was very unsettling to her as she backed up against the wall to get away from the strange female. But the female has noticed this and stepped forward, a darken sinister smile spread across the pale dark black lips of hers. "Ah... Do you not like me girl?" She teased within that honey coated husky voice once towards the female whos guard was ever up, "Do you fear something so simple as little ol'me?" She teased once more as the grin turned into a full on psychotic smile of promises of pleasure, but mostly ever lasting pain.

Tila narrowed her eyes as she bit the inside of her left cheek to figure something out, but that was something that would have to wait until the time presented which it wasn't really doing so at the moment. And it was for ever annoying to her as it was very crucial at this time to make a easy escape, but that crucial time was just about to become a very important impact for her next step. Squaring her shoulders while glaring into the other females eyes she'll let out a low growl, her hands fisted ready to throw the first punch if she had to however she caught something within her site.

Chaos behind the female had his sword pointed at her with a darken look upon his handsome face, "Touch her Tila and I won't hesitate to kill you here." He hissed harshly making Tila eyes widen. Feeling as if he had slapped her, she retreated once more into her, moving towards the farthest corner to curl into a ball and lean against the corner. Shutting her eyes she decided she didn't want to have to see either them at this point, adjusting her position pulling her knees to her chest as she rested a arm across the top to cover her face, glowing pinkish purple eyes shining within the darkness of the corner she had chosen.

"Then kill me... Sweet one, murder me here and now for that whore" she hissed darkly, something within her knew that taunting them wasn't a good idea. But that. 'It doesn't matter anymore!' She thought fiercely. He chuckled at her antics 'She's still a child...So weak in all honesty..' the thought passed through him as he put the sword back within it's sheath across his back, Death glared at Tila with a deep annoyance as she made a swift turn around leaving out the door. "Come.. Chaos, I require your attention"She said sweetly as she disappeared around the left corner, Chaos having heard her call sighed deeply as he regarded Tila once more within a look only to look towards a female glaring at him in complete hatred. Something that had made him realized to go against a woman with the shadows to bend to her will was, 'It's suicide...' he thought sadly as he left the room with a soft click of the iron door to leave the woman there in the darkness, something that would drive the most sane into dark despair.

~Two days late~

She sat there in the dark with a darken heart, she had been thinking of her adventures amongest the years. How she ran from the love of her life instead of just staying with him, but that wasn't a option at the time, that is of course what she had thought at the time of when thing's started its descent into what would be hell upon her mind. Adjusting herself against the wall she thought to herself how many days has it been since she had eaten 'They never left me food.. Or even tried to atleast' she thought sadly, shutting her eyes to try and fall asleep once more.

If only door hadn't clicked open to reveal a female with a beautiful heavenly face, with beautiful white hair that tumbled behind her in luscious waves. Tila opened her eyes to look at the female in the doorway. She was beautiful, very beautiful from what Tila could tell feeling a deep jealousy for the woman. This woman had beautiful body that curved in every place, her bust was very big along, her face was ovaled with big wide dark blue innocent eyes, pouty red painted lips that were currently in a frown. Her hair was down to cover her shoulders where the dress she was currently wearing would show to much skin, the dress itself was a flowing white gown with diamonds strawn across it.

Stepping into the room the female quickly rushed to Tila, feeling a sudden need to leave Tila rolled to the right swiftly dodging the female. Her chains rattling against the floor of a rememberance that it was there to keep her within the room. The other female caught herself as she stared at Tila in wonderment before her eyes widen in realization that she must've looked threatening, quickly she went on her knees holding her hands out towards the other, her blue eyes looking at Tila. Tila stared at her with her brow raised in question, tilting her head she called towards her. "What are you doing?" Tila said softly, the female crawled a little closer towards her speaking softly, it sounded almost sounded awhisper.

"..I..I wish.. To ..Friend?" The female said very softly almost in broken darnassian, something that Tila quickly noted within that females thick Tharissian accent wasn't her first lanaguage. Cocking her head to the side Tila gave the female a over view as she decided on weither or not to friend her, 'But what if shes the only way I can get the hell out of here!' she gave it a quick thought over before nodding her head. "We can be friends.. I guess" She said in approval along with nodding her head towards the female with a soft smile upon her face, the female in question had large eyes and a grand smile spread across her face as she cheer in happiness. "Friends!, friends!." she cheered out happily, Tila chuckled softly as she looked down at her chain with a deep frown.

The other female saw it quickly producing a key and unhooking Tila from the chain as she grinned at her, "Friends help friends!. Yes yes?!" She called towards Tila as she grin at her. Tila smiled at her along with another nod as she replied, "Yes friends help friends Miss?" "Light! Light light!" the other replied. "Light.. I'm Tila nice to meet you!" Tila said with a grand grin upon her face as she winked slightly, Light smiled back her only to hear a swift knock that had both them snapping their heads towards the door. Chaos stood there leaning against the door wearing a pair of black trousers, black leather bandit boots and a darken blue swashbuckler shirt that was unbuttoned showing off his chest and eight pack nicely. Tila couldn't tear her eyes away but finally forced herself as she looked towards Light who had given Chaos a glare softly speaking in thassarian. "Chaos!, That is rude to walk in as I am talking to my new friend!. Why must you always ruin my fun!" She called in anger as Chaos started walking towards the two, Grasping a hold of Tila's arm harshly as he yanked her up. "Because miss Light.. Your sister has said she didn't want the holding chamber to be filled, so i'll be taking her to my room til we can find a place for he-" "I am not going to your room Chaos!. I'll rather drink naga piss then be in your room!" Tila interrupted him harshly, pulling away from him.

A flash of hurt came across his face before replaced with a fierce glare, flashing his teeth in a dangerous grin with a darken twisted look upon his face "No choice princess. We already decided now come.. Or i'll find more shock chains for your lovely body" he said in a commanding voice once more grabbing ahold of her arm and yanking her along. Fighting back against the pulling of her arm, Tila tried to get him to let go of her which wasn't really working out to well since it left her arm feeling sore. Light sighed softly before calling to Tila in darnassian "Take care.. Friend.. I see you. At... moon light?" She said in question but left towards the other direction of what her and Chaos was going down. Sighing softly Chaos dragged her along with him as he looked for the stair case that led to his room. He had gotten a room big enough for a couple to share together, hoping that he could convince Tila to marry him.

And honestly he knew that this wasn't the way to win a females affection but he was still angry for her running away those years ago, something that he still wished hadn't happened in the first place. Spotting the stair case he climbed it every once in a while pulling on Tila's arm to get her to pay attention, getting to the top of the stairs to a room with a single door, he opened it pulling Tila in before shutting the door behind him and turning on the light. Letting go of Tila he spoke to her softly, "As much as I know you hate.. Hate being near me Tila we will be sharing this room.. Now this is the biggest room in the whole damn base as it is and I tried very hard to get this for you to sleep in knowing that you'll need to take time. Now.. Enjoy the room.." he finished carefully pulling his shirt off before walking towards the bathroom door and entering it.

Tila observed the room that would be her room, but room.. Wasn't the correct word here, it was obviously built to be a apartment. With a beautiful connected kitchen and living room, towards the back room there was a balcony over flowing with beautiful flowers, a white cast-iron table and chairs sat upon the balcony. The living room had beautiful furniture, a big couch that was colored maroon with creamy white throw pillows with intricate golden thread shapes upon them to form a dragon. A throw blanket that was obviously fluffy and mean't for warm was upon the middle of the couch it also was white with golden intricate shapes, but this one shaped into a tiger. Next to the couch had a big maroon lazy boy chair that was obviously very much used from a certain stain on the back of the cushion that wouldn't have been noticeable by just a quick scan. In front of the couch was a white table with a white table cloth and a flower pot upon it, the flower pot contained pink and white roses, lilacs, baby's breathe and Apple Blossom. Reading the meaning of the flowers she had taken notice that Lilac's mean't first love, baby's breathe of festivity, The apple blossom of promise and the pink and white roses mean that he loved someone and would always love her.

Snapping her eyes from the flowers she looked towards the kitchen and dinning room part of the apartment, a single two person table was in the middle, the table itself was white with the same flowers in a vase upon the table. Dark red and gold chairs were seated across each other on opposite sides of the table.  
The kitchen as gold,white,red and soft pink colors here and there. That made her tilt her head in confusion before deciding to look at the doors. Looking towards the door that between the kitchen and dinning room she had to guess that was the shower seeing as how Chaos had gone into it. Looking towards the door behind the living room table, she chose to see what that one would take her.

Quickly opening the door and turning on the light she saw a amazing bedroom in her life, 'If I was eighteen..I probably would've been happy enough to live in luxury with him..' She thought softly. The room was painted a light gold with a white ceiling and maroon molding, a window on the left wall brought light into the room which she had to assume it was midday. Looking to the right side she spotted two doors with a wardrobe in the middle of them, then looking towards the middle of the room a grand big king sized bed stood in the middle with white and red comforter, beautiful golden flushed pillows. The bed itself was a canopy bed with red and white sheer cloth to use to cover the bed if wanted privacy was wanted, there was bed tables on either side of the bed that held two flowers in a pot, one being Tuberose she had known mean't pleasure and Passion flowers that mean't passion. Taking a quick over look at the flowers she found Lilac's amongst the passion flowers and Tuberose's. ' So passion,pleasure and first love?' She thought with a soft giggle, quietly going towards the door on the left of the wardrobe, opening it to reveal a small closet with hangers ready to be used.

Shutting the door she went to the door to the right of the wardrobe to reveal a great bathroom. A he and she two sinked counter with a big mirror with lights at the top of it, towards the opposite sat a great big bathtub that had intricate designs molded into the tub to give it a watery look. Itself was painted golden, golden faucets would let water into the bath tub. Looking towards a window that over looked a beautiful field of wild flowers, she would get used to that view. Looking next to the right of the bathtub had glass walk in shower with a removable shower head. These were recent inventions that gnomes and goblins had come up with, which she only found in royal rooms of the king or the princes. Looking to the left of the tub she noticed another door that she assumed led towards the toilet, exiting the bathroom and shutting the door she walked back into the living room giving the apartment a over look before sighing softly.

'It's really.. Really.. over the top...' She thought with a smile forming upon her face, looking down towards the wedding dress she had been wearing the last two days she decided a bath would be deliciously welcomed. Undoing the dress zipper she let it fall from her body to reveal that they hadn't dressed her in any for of underwear, blushing fiercely as she arranged her hair to cover her breast she rushed towards the bathroom slamming the door, before looking towards herself in the mirror. "Holy.. Holy.. Light.." She looked down at herself to look at all the dirt and grim she had on her. She turned towards the tub turning the faucets towards a hot temperature that she found pleasurable. She looked through the draws finding tooth brushes,hair brushes, hair accessories. Amongst the draws was a jewelry draw that held beautiful necklaces and rings with the price tags still upon them. ".. They're.. All beautiful" She thought as a beautiful sapphire necklace caught her eye, the necklace itself was designed into a heart. "Beautiful..." She said softly running a finger upon it before sighing. Turning towards the tub that was almost filled she spotted some oils and soaps upon the little seat like structure of the bathtub. Quicking grabbing some oils she poured them into the bath til it smelt perfectly like her scent was, getting in and turning the faucet off she allowed herself the luxury of enjoying the bath.

Shutting her eyes she sighed softly before singing to herself with a soft tone, soaking herself within the water as the song from her mother came from her. " Heart oh heart, may you never shatter by the flattery of this man, oh heart my heart. Don't shatter because this is maddening." Opening her eyes grasping a hold of the shampooing soaps she put them into her hair, lathering her hair up and rinsing it out before grasping the conditioners and doing the same thing as the shampoo. Allowing herself a extra second to enjoy the bath she got out, grasping a flush towel that was on the towel rack.

Wrapping herself in it feeling really content she unplugged the tub to let the water out before going into the bedroom to find Chaos in the bed reading a book from what she could tell it was a book about politics, thought that was strange because the Chaos she knew had no love for politic's. Quietly making a coughing noise to get his attention, he looked towards her a grin appearing on his face as he laid the book down on his chest. "Yes Tila?" He asked softly, "I need clothes.. Chaos" She replied back annoyed. He pointed towards the wardrobe before returning to the book he had been reading, "In there sweet heart. Have a whack at it..". Rolling her eyes she went to the door of the wardrobe opening it and seeing nothing but men's clothing, scrunching her nose up she chose a white button up shirt, pulling it on.

However her eye caught sight of some under-garments. Grasping them quickly she pulled them on under the safety of the shirt before button it up half way. Sighing softly she twisted her hair into the towel to get the water from it, sitting upon the bed she looked around the room before looking towards him in silent thoughtfulness. Pulling the comforter back and crawling in she decided it was safe enough for her to take a nap, shutting her eyes and pulling the comfort over her she felt something that she hadn't felt since she was near him. 'Safe... I .. I feel safe' she realized with a soft smile upon her beautiful face. Feeling the bed shift and a book being closed, Chaos pulled her towards him thinking her asleep, he buried his face in her hair breathing in softly. A soft smile upon his face as he whispered towards her, "Welcome home.. My love". Hearing that made her heart skip a beat. 'I.. I feel like i'm home .. Once more'.

* * *

-Home again love?-

-I'm always home..-

-I feel.. Home once more-

-..I'm.. Home-

Hi guys!. Thank you for reading holy hell did it take me a while to write this all out!. I had a bit of a blocking and mostly because i've felt compelled to give.. Chaos just a bit of his old love. However ! As always, please review if you can I really REALLLY would like some!. I'll show you a sweet dream tomorrow.


	10. I don't give a-: Tough luck

**Chapter 10**  
**I don't giva a-:**  
**Tough luck.**

* * *

Tila awoke later within the night, taking sharp notice that the bed side next to her was empty. Opening her eyes to stare into the darkness she smelled a scent of wine, climbing out of the bed she went to the bedroom door opening it barely to a crack. Peering out she caught sight of Chaos laying across it reading a piece of paper with a woman sitting underneath him, his head layed across her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Tila growled but caught it within her throat as she watched Chaos sit up to kiss the woman on the lips with a lovers likeness, feeling something shot through her she shut the door soundlessly retreating to look out the window. 'I could easily cut out a piece of glass to climb from.. But the climbing down part would be tricky' she thought softly as she put her fingers against the glass. Hearing a shuffle outside the door she gave a quick glance to notice a shadow under the door, a soft voice mewling out in pleasure which she had to guess as the female.

Glaring harshly at the shadow before going to the bathroom to find anything of usefulness she caught sight of a nail filer upon the sink. Grasping it fastly she went back to the window, checking the point she pressed it against the glass cutting it into a small enough circle for her to slip out. The noise as it was being cut made her time it with the cries of the two outside which she had to guess barely noticed her, grinning madly she finished the cutting before popping the window towards her. Setting it gently against the wall she went to look for glue or some substance she could use as a glue, finding hair gel that would act like a glue. She went to the window once more, sighing softly she heard the door knob jiggle.

Quickly sliding the window back into place so it wouldn't fall and jumping into the bed as soundless as she can, acting as if she was soundlessly asleep still. The door open with Chaos taking his shirt off with a drunken like grin as he let out a happy sigh, "It's so nice to have a woman who willingly lets you play~" he spoke happily before looking towards Tila. A slight hurtful look upon his face as he remembered she was here upon his bed, ".. Someday you'll be willing to won't you?" He asked but the answered would never come from the woman at least, he thought so. He climbed into the bed wrapping his arms around her to pull her against him, a content sigh escaping him as he fell asleep. Tila layed there with her eyes open waiting for the soft snore she knew would come, timing to leave at that- The snore was sounded. She removed his arms from her but as she did so he opened his eyes to stare at her, a sleepy like look to him as he called towards her. "Tila.. Where are you going?".

Something within her flashed back to the night she was leaving, she gave him a tinsy smile before saying the words 'restroom' and standing up to go to the bathroom. He nodded his head falling back asleep with the soft snore coming out between his lips, as she opened the door to the bathroom and shut it to make him think she left. She looked towards the hair gel next to the window, walking to it she grabbed it contently as she popped the window towards herself again. Climbing through the hole as silently as she could, she found the ridge balancing herself upon it she squirted a thin line of the gel upon the edge of the window before sliding it back into place. But a mistake was made as the window and window piece she extracted clang against each other, Chaos had woken up fastly looking towards the window he took notice of Tila standing on the ledge. Eyes wide of that of a deer caught upon the lights of the gnomish motorcycles.

Dropping the window she quickly jumped from the ledge, guessing by the drop she had done it was two stories at best. And she knew it would hurt her if she landed on the floor, but it didn't as she land her back landed upon a flower field of Roses of Sharon. But that moment of taking notice of the flowers wasn't then, rushing to her feet she ran as fast as she could. Her hair covered her face as she ran, sweating fiercely considering the heat of the place she was currently. 'Which mean's i'm in the barrens.. But.. What part?' Her thoughts quickly shot down as she heard the roars of wolves and raptors. Rushing into a cave she slammed herself against a wall, looking around for any weapon like ability. Biting her lip hard enough to cause blood to trickle down the side, she ran further into the cave. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness to give her enough way to see clearly into the night, something that had been lost to her since her years of childhood.

Turning sharply down a side corridor she caught sight of a sword, eyes wide in excitement she dove for the sword. Looking to the left she almost threw up right there and then, a rotting corpse darbed in leather armor layed against the wall. A horror like expression etched upon its face clearly screamed the fearfulness it had, yanking the armor off the body she clothed herself. "May.. Elune carry your soul on.. My friend" She said softly as she gave the body a apology. Hearing the voices of horde shouting out orders she quickly turned and ran the way she had decided was the right. Looking around she tried to remember the ways just incase she had to trick the horde, catching sight of a light dimly within the corridor she went to it. Not thinking of the consequences, she followed it to the end. Running right in front of Chaos who looked rather pissed off, her eyes went wide as she threw the sword up to catch his before spinning to the right going into a defensive stand. He stood there anger within his beautiful eyes as he called to her, "Tila.. You're going home with me one way or another!". "Ha, when hell freezes over or when the damn old gods rise will you ever get me back in that 'home'" She retrotted back as she looked towards the entrance, a grin appearing on her face as she went to make a run only to find a sword swinging down towards her, throwing her own sword up she caught the blade against it.

Thrusting the sword away she went into a circle to slice across his stomach, only to have her own blade blocked against his. Glaring into his eyes she slammed her foot against his stomach, he shuffled back stunned before rushing to tackle her. Only to find she wasn't there anymore, her blue hair in the wind had gotten his eye as she ran out of the cave. Grasping the reins of a wolf as she swung herself onto it, and snapping the reins to alert the wolf to move. The animal complied as if it thought its owner was upon its back, a soft sigh escaped her as she rode the beast. Looking back once in a while to find she had lost him, she pet the beast mane with a softness. '.. Good.. I.. I got rid of him'.

Adjusting herself within the saddle, grabbing ahold of the reigns to lead the beast to the correct place to go if there was a object within the way or not. Her eyes scanned the darkness but nothing appeared from the eternal shadows she had grown to love, her warrior instinct however was screaming full force into her ears that she shouldn't trust the shadows so easily. And thats when she heard the arrow that would have stabbed into her flesh if she wasn't fast enough, Flinging herself to the left she rolled into the ground. Her eyes wide as she saw a arrow pierce the ground next to her as she flung herself into a roll to get away, her breathe coming out in pants as her heart started to thump really loudly within her ears.

Swinging it a half circle her sword within her grasp in a defensive stance, a strange feeling washed over her as she realized within those moments. She was once more that warrior, no longer the woman who fancied the rogue outlook when her heart was broken. But that female who chose the warrior arts to be fierce and to shred the blood of those who opposed her, her stance changed and she was charging at the hunter that had shot the arrow. Her hand wrapped around the hunters neck, a female from her vantage who look to be of elven heritage. Her face warped into a blood thirsty grin as she sudden exerted a large amount of strength,crushing the females wind pipe. "Play games.. Little one" Her voice husky and full of malice, "And i'll break your toys" she hissed harshly.

Throwing the corpse of the elf to the side to study the group that had just gotten there, they all looked towards Tila in horror as they witness their comrade was thrown as if she was a used tissue. Chaos stepped forward a deep frown upon his face as he stared into the female that was clearly within her insanity, something that he had known was a bad idea to even remotely move her to such a point. He had remembered once upon a time a female of green and blue hair, whose insanity would drive one to madness if she so shared her ideas,thoughts, and opinions. He knew Tila had such a mind set to, but hers.. 'Her's is gonna lead us to our deaths..' He thought grimly as he adjust his position. Scanning him quickly a darken grin spreading across her face, stepping forth before charging to a tauren to his sides.

Slicing the poor beast stomach open before going into a blade storm, her form spinning within a massive circle with her sword far out. Cutting down half the group before the rest had realized what she had done, they stared at the female who stood there covered within the blood of their brothers and sisters. Lifting her left hand to mouth, licking the blood off of the index finger she gave them a smile. "Mm.. So tasty.. May I have more?" She asked sweetly before charging another, only to find a sword within her way. Quickling slamming her own blade against the other sword she swung into a circle to try and kick the other within any part of the body, only to have her foot grabbed and her body flung to the left.

Catching herself mid air she went into a flip,landing on her feet in a kneeling position as her eyes glared into the green ones of Chaos. Chaos adjust his stance as he gave her a look that told her, hell was coming and he was full force of it. Adjusting herself slightly, her eyes scanning the area before catching sight of a tree. 'Hm.. That would work...' She thought softly, throwing the sword at Chaos as a distraction he quickly slammed his sword into the on coming projectile blade allowing Tila enough time to roll to the right where the tree was and climb its branches.

Shadows were her home now that she remembered, feeling the leaves brush her hair as if it was caressing her within its loving hands. She looked up higher to the branches, 'We're close.. To the border. More then ever I guess from the amount of distance.. If I can get to that next set of branches, I can easily climb into that one and travel through them..' She thought up the plan, quickly grasping the branches and climbing up them to get to the next set of branches. Her gaze went downward toward the group that trying to figure a way to climb the tree to get to her, which appeared to be a struggle due to no one having tree climbing skills. A cheesy grin appeared on her face as she got upon the branches before standing, take a deep breathe before running across it and jumping into the next tree.

Grabbing ahold of the other trees branches, she swung herself around before letting go of the branches to go into the air, her feet landing upon the branch as she went into a run. Back to the forest of Ashen vale, her eyes looking through the leaves once more before choosing the correct route. Her breathe leaving in excited gasp as she thought to herself, a rather large grin spread across her face, a rather childish like skip to her feet. 'I'm.. Home'.

-Home-  
-It's funny..How I feel home-  
-I wonder for this home,how I found home-  
-I finally found..-  
-Home.-

* * *

Hey guys!. This took rather a long time to write due the fact that.. I'm terribad at writing fighting scenes so I had to go around through my characters to find the correct spells. Thank god I have a warrior so it wasn't that hard to find the ones I wanted!. However as always!, remember to review and please fav.. ;~; It'll make me cry. And as much as i'll like to say I don't cry much. I thank all of you who have came to this story to read. Due to the fact that yes... These last 2-3 chapters have been off point but it was a fun experiment, I also think Tila will have something to do in this story more then anyone. Even more then Unknown. Though, I honestly wish to make Tila another female lead role along side Kemeyo, the story will be continueing like that!. Also we will be seeing Kemeyo's profile from this point forward, so everyone isn't confused on the battles that they had!. As always, I will show you a sweet dream the next night.


	11. The will to fight

_Chapter 11_  
_The will to fight: How the hell did this happen?!  
_

* * *

Biting her lower lip, a slight moan escaping between her lips. Her hands clenched the cloth between her finger as she opened her bronzed eyes, her eye sight adjusting to the blackness that mean't the time had been night. Rolling onto her stomach within the tent that was Tila's, who was still not back from her 'Chase'. 'Hn.. She never leave the chase..It's the only thing keeping that man to her' Kemeyo though as she ran a hand through her white and bronze hair, licking her lips as she sat up on her left side. Her head being supported by her arm as she sighed softly, somedays Kemeyo realizes that things like this never really ended right when she wanted them to or when anyone else wanted them to.

Her bronze eyes went to her swords that laid next to her, the beautiful blades shimmered slightly from the moonlight that was creeping through the tent flap that was slightly open to allow the fresh air of the forest to come through. Something that made her more relaxed even though it shouldn't have, the sand of time should give her a eternal tranquility. But at the moment it wasn't due to the fact that her ex lover was just across the yard from her tent, his tent was closed and loud noises of lovers were coming through that was driving her up the wall.

Sighing again for probably the fifth time that night she rolled on her back,laying a arm across her eyes as she tried once more to lully herself into sleep. Only the sound of love was louder this time as she heard Midori scream out in a climax that to Kemeyo's ear sounded quite faked. 'Course she'll fake it.. Damn bitch always has!.' She thought annoyed as she moved the arm to look at the tent ceiling, counting the seconds til the sound of Kiato opening the tent and exiting was heard as he tried to tip toe to his only to trip on a wire and fall that had been there for a alarm.

And alarm it did as she heard the scruffing of Yuzuki and Unknown quickly fly from their tents,grabbing Kiato by his arm and slamming him into the ground. Kemeyo sigh as she sat up crawling to the tent flap,opening it enough to poke her head through. "Unknown.. Get off Kiato please.." Kemeyo commanded annoyed that this was happening.

Unknown adjust her straddle on Kiato, getting off slowly as she released him. "Oh.. It is Kiato, how come you're out of the tent?" Unknown asked generally wondering,however the question wasn't really true. She had heard the lover's in the making and was very disappointed that they would do such a shameful thing,specially. 'Kemeyo.. I wonder how you feel' Unknown thought as she looked towards the woman in question who was currently getting out of the tent. Unknown noted something quickly, Kemeyo wasn't wearing her armor but the normal sleepwear she always wore when it was hot in Stormwind.

Kemeyo stood there after she had gotten out, her white and bronze hair falling around her in curls,completely bedridden as it was. Her sleepwear consisted of a shirt that was a button upon, the buttons however were undone that shown the valley between her breast and slight sides of it. A pair of short shorts were worn under the dress shirt so that she didn't have to worry when she was walking, running a hand through her hair as she walked over. "Unknown.. I think the last thing we wanna hear is how they were fucking each other's brains out like a pile of whore's in a brothel" Kemeyo said disgusted as she looked to Yuzuki who had just moved her hands to her hair, "Kemeyo.. That's quite harsh don't you agree?" Yuzuki said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yuzuki when is it ever harsh for me to speak the truth?, I assume that this was because of your sister who is a whore. I mean hell.. That bitches c-" "To far.. Kemeyo" Unknown warned as she cut Kemeyo off from continueing antagonizing Yuzuki, who was glaring holes into Kemeyo's head. "Oh well.. " Kemeyo shrugged as she turned around waving her right hand lazily. "Just get to your tent's.. We're head back in the morning" Kemeyo announced as a yawn escaped between her lips. Kiato had gotten up and was watching Kemeyo leave with a look disappointment, his head slightly lifted up as he looked up into the other two women's eyes who were currently staring at him with a glare the other a disappointed frown.

"How the hell could you fuck her?!" Unknown shouted, her eyes darken into a thicker shade of purple. "Do you know how damn annoying it is to have to deal with a man like you?!. DO YOU?!" Unknown growled deeply as she grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and shoved him onto his back, Yuzuki flinched grasping ahold of Unknown's shoulders. "He's not worth it.. I agree with Kemeyo.. My sister... Is acting more of a slut.. And he's just a sloppy second.." Yuzuki soothed as she pulled Unknown back who was still glaring.

"He.. He can rot in hell.." Unknown growled as she shrugged Yuzuki's hands off her shoulders before turning around sharply and walking away, Yuzuki let a sigh out between her lips as she looks down at Kiato who was looking at the women walking away taking a notice that her husband was standing outside their tent just in case his wife needed help. "He's quite protective isn't he?" Yuzuki asked slightly,hoping to catch the males attention. "Yeah.. So is she... And rightfully so.." Kiato answered back as he took that chance to stand up fully, "I don't know where I went wr-". "When you slept with my sister and took her bait was the day you fucked up Kiato" Yuzuki said as she sighed.

Kiato looked a bit startled as her looked at the woman, then a look of knowing crossed his face. "It.. I.. It.. I didn't mean to.. In the first place Yuzuki!. IT just happen and I-", "Don't play lies with me.. Kiato for as long as Kemeyo loves you will keep me from shooting the arrow or perhaps bullet from Unknown. Be careful where you tread... Little one"Yuzuki said softly as she walked off leaving the male there to watch as he was then left alone. Sighing heavily as he stood he looked over at the tent Kemeyo was using, face sadden as he walked towards it and slowly opening the flap to allow himself in.

Laying down on the mat next to Kemeyo who was fast asleep, pulling the woman into his arms he'll hold her. 'A.. Weird obsession I have for this woman.. But I love her so.. Even if I can't show it to her' He though sadly, shutting his eyes as he breathed in her scent to relax himself. 'If only.. I didn't fall for that woman's trap.' His last thought were of this and falling asleep with the woman he truely loved was his goal.

-Flash back-

_He stood there a wide and happy grin across his face as he watched the beautiful woman sing a soft song. His heart beating a million times as fast as he watched the way her eyes looked as if she was sleeping or about to sleep, like a beautiful princess falling prey to the apple of poison or the princess using the spinning wheel._

The song ended as the female bowed in a curtesy like style, the long dress she worn had made him look at her as if she was a fairy sent down from the Elune, the moon mother or Goddess in his distant cousin's race. The female was beautiful,passionate when she sang and the way she dressed accented her beauty even more. She stood at 5'3, short for her races size but beautiful none the less.

Her heart-shaped face and beautiful bronze eyes that shifted to the native white that was dominate among Kal'dorei. Her lips were pouty and slightly full with a thin-ish upper lip, the lips painted a blacken dusty color. Her body was more then average, her bust by his guess had to be atleast a thirty-four double D or, 'As big as melons..' He blushed deeply as he thought.

From the bust her body curved inward showing she had a high waist, then curving out again to show off her hips and then curving back in til her knees to give her a hour glass like body structure. Her stomach was flat and beautiful by his standard, the dress of fine white silk that was a bra like top with a silver chain running from the middle of the top to a white-silver belt around a skirt.

The skirt itself was long and white as well with long slits on either side to show off her legs that to himself was to die for. And she was perfection in his eyes, only though that he was merely a fan of hers then a actual lover.

But did he love her even if he was fan, yes he did with all his heart even though it sounded greatly fairy tale like. Looking at her hair that made her even more exotic in his eyes, the color of the hair was a beautiful silvery moon color but there in some long strands was bronze. Bronze was seen throughout her hair here or there mixed with the silvery strands next to them. 'So beautiful..' He thought to himself as he leaned on the chair he was sitting in to stare at the beauty on the stage.

The area that he was visiting was a friend's fiancees birthday party. Something that was more annoying then anything, his brother Miato was marrying a girl named Bunny. Quite a beauty but if her mother wasn't so harsh on everyone or even the cousin who's purple eyes threatened all to step across their boundaries he probably would fall for her.

But not the way the beaut on the stage had him. Noticing that the show was ending he watched as the female curtsied again,her beautiful eyes sparkling with happiness and love for what she had done. Something made him think she was easy to please but probably only on the outside, inside might have been harder. Standing up quickly to try and catch her as she walked off the stage he made a quick walk to her only to be intercepted by a woman of Kal'dorei heritage.

Her face turned to look at him and gave him a nod as if to dismiss him, he stared at her before speaking. "Ah.. Unknown you look lovely today" Kiato commented slightly, Unknown's head cocking to the side with a bit of her hair that was in a sideways bun with curls leaking from it bounce. "Thank you . It's quite a pleasure to meet the brides brother-in-law. I must ask you, what is such a handsome man as yourself doing here?. I assume that a party this.. Dole?, don't believe thats the word but.. Maybe.. Un-fascinating would surely bore you to tears" She said kindly and as proper as she could, her purple eyes challenging him as if to say 'You arn't going near her'.

He smiled slightly, annoyance making him raise his brow. "Perhaps.. But I doubt such a party is to dull.. I mean the music is amazing, the band did perfect to a almost stereotypical neatness. But I do believe the thing or morely person to tie this whole show up was the singer who sung as if her love for life was within music" He answered to Unknown, Unknown nodded her head before looking towards the bronze haired beauty who was adjust her hair to a side braid that made her look even more beautiful.

His heart skipped a beat when she looked his way and their eyes connected, at least to him that is what he felt but the heart-melting smile she gave him was enough to make him know he wanted this beauty one way or another. "She is quite amazing isn't she?. She's actually my sister's music teacher, or used to be actually" Unknown chuckled as she noticed the look he had, his head looked towards her "Really?. I never knew you had a sister aside's from Selesa." He commented.

Unknown nodded her head swiftly, her tongue clucking as she grinned. "Yeah.. I do have a sister, we're actually twins believe it or not.. But where my hair is more green" she paused to run a hand through her hair in a loving matter, "Her's is blue.. Her name was Tila but she ran away..", "Why?" Kiato asked as he was now curious towards the females strangeness.

"Love can do.. Cruel thing's Kiato.. Cruel..Cruel things, the man she loved. She had thought cheated on her, but she couldn't stand the idea truthfully doubt I would have to if I was in her shoes.. But the way she left was mostly a mystery, she disappeared as if she was a mist" Unknown answered brokenly before walking away.  
_-Flash back end-_

_Her pinkish purple eyes looked at the sky as she observed the stars, a loving grin upon her face.'Almost home.. almost home!' She smiled with a glee before rolling on her side and sleeping.  
_

* * *

_-Why do I weep?-_  
_-Cause my hearts broken.-_  
_-Why is it broken?-_  
_-Cause we are doomed to fall-_  
_-And fall...We shall-  
_

* * *

_-_  
_Well guys.. it took a lonnggg time.. Mostly a cock-block on my mind when thinking of how to do the new chapter! BUT. I did it! Same as always.. PLEASE PLEASEPLEASSEEE. Review and favorite..SO forth whatever.. BUT. I will be updating more.. Specially with a holloween special!. Thankyou again and have a sweetdream!_


	12. Chapter 12:Heart song

**Chapter 12**  
**Why must it strike?:Heart song  
**

* * *

Her eye's adjusted to the sun, her hair was around her head like a halo of beautiful dark blue with the slightest light hitting it into a royal blue. The sun was just rising giving the sky pinks,red and orange colors sprawling into a great blue. Something that made her smile at the slightest for the beauty, but not to rely on thinking to much on it.

Adjusting herself into a sit as she stared down at the forest floor where she sat a good 50 feet above, she had conveniently located herself into a lowish tree far enough for her not to be seen.

Not that it was really a important factor in the reality of things but when your ex-love is running the forest like a watch dog looking for you, it was doomed to be the perfect way of getting away of things that made you want to hide.

Standing up on the branch she locate the daggers she had stabbed underneath the branches, sliding herself to the underneath of the branch allowing herself to grab the daggers before plunging herself the 50 feet she was at before allowing her draconic wings to appear from her back to allow her a safe landing.

The wings once more retreating to her shoulder blades as she looked around, something was sneaking. "I smell a rat.." She hmm'd to herself as she looked left to right then once more to left.

"..Smells disgusting honestly" She concluded as she took off running into the forest,melding herself into the shadows that were casted across the floor. Her pinkish purple eyes darkened as she caught sight of a raid flag, biting her lower lip she shuffled into a bush lying underneath it.

"I saw her come this way sir!" Shouted a gruff thickly orcish voice, the voice belonged to a orc with a single braid coming from a male's head, his skin was darken black-ash. Something that was quite un-usual for her to see but it was as if it was norm for a horde to have such a colored orc, his eyes were blood red and his tusk were sharpen to a fine point.

'Probably to improve his need for easy blood shed..Then again now that I think about, Orc's always pride themselves in their enemies blood..' She thought. Her eyes looked over the Orc once more before something within her mind clicked, her eyes blinked as a look of shock crossed it.

'He-..He's Yuzuki's father!' She shouted through her mind as she stared at the Hakuni, father to Yuzuki who used to complain her father was dead and she didn't give a damn since the man was nothing but useless.

Her eyes looked towards four others with him, taking notice of a female bloodelf who's brown hair reminded her of Kunamu's before remembering who she was as a tiny smile appeared across her face, The female looked over at the bush a thoughtful face upon her beautiful face. It was ovaled with fine cheek bones and thin lips painted a soft rose petal pink, her hair was a dark brown now with soft light brown undertones suggesting she had dyed it.

Her eyes were piercing green's thought her eyelid's were painted a dark grey. Her body was still frail and small standing at barely a 5'6" tall, compared to her, Tila realize that herself was short. 'At least she's gotten taller' She smiled as she slid her eyes to a tall troll. Her hair was long with a red mane, her skin was a dusky blue color with bright red eyes. Her body type stood at 6'4" something that was widely known about female Trolls. But the thing that made her stand out wasn't the body or the way she stood, it was the fact that her weapon's weren't normal for the class she clearly was.

Her class was a rogue but the weapon was a hunter, her eyes shifted as if sensing being watched but then went back to her other female companion. A bright saber that was beautiful blue stood next to the huntress suggesting that her master was of both type of fields.

Tila moved from the troll to someone whom she didn't think would be there. His face was still the same except for a scar that was sliced across his left eye that was clearly had lost it sight, one eye still blue contrasting with the pure white eye. 'Ah. Good to see Tomaki is still alive..' She thought to herself once more before adjusting herself as quietly as she could.

Biting her lip harder as she counted once more before realizing that the fifth had disappeared, and she knew who was. 'I.. Could try and make a run for it..But I don't have a damn set of armor that is actually for my type..' Her eyes shifted to the left then right as if trying to figure the source he would appear. 'Or. I could just fight here and now,steal that hunter's bow and try to summon the thought of the bow work back'.

Her head shifted to the right quickly as a sword came merely 1inch from her head, clearly stuck within the dirt. A dark and seductive chuckle was sound as the person spoke with just as much seductiveness, "Ah.. Tila my beloved, why are you in this bush?. If I had known you were this type I would've planned it out more carefully" He voiced with amusement clearly within his voice.

Her eyes were wide as her mind clicked what had happened and quickly worked herself into a move, launching herself forward into a roll into the group she quickly went on her face and kicked everyone down. Her body moving fast as she made a run for it, the group had gotten up and chased her.

Tomaki looked at the girl who was run, taking notice of the way that she appeared as if more paniced by the situation then a normal enemy would, he narrowed his eyes in on her as he chased. 'Ah.. That's why we were sent out, it's that small child from Suramar' He nodded his head at the realization that Chaos had finally found the one he's been chasing since she disappeared back so many years after her birthday and exactly the day the sundering had happened.

He had remembered the way Chaos almost lost his mind when he had thought she died, and he doubt that if something like that happened again that Chaos wouldn't come out of it again. He quickly looked towards the sister of Chaos and Kunamu, her face had already gone stone as she seemed determined to catch the woman before she could get farther.

Tila paniced state quickly escalated as she realize she wasn't gonna be able to run any faster then this, she could feel the hysterical crying level she would hit if she couldn't think of something face. A blade swished past her left side, her eyes widen before she grabbed a hold of the blade mid air, swinging around and throwing it back at them with as much as force she could muster before she turned back around.

The blade had hit the floor making a small like crater around it, Erovea had paled having remembered that close combat with Tila was like hell on the body. "Be careful of her close combat" Eronda quickly said to everyone before going ahead of them with her sword and shield ready. Throwing her sheild at the woman as fast and hard as she could, she watched the spinning plate of metal hit the target.

Tila lurched forward as she felt the plate hit her, her body flying forward before hitting the dirty. The cloth like armor she had worn ripping in areas that shouldn't ever be ripped. Her teeth bit her lowerlip as the pain hit her hard, with sudden realization that she was down. Her head snapped up as she glared into the eyes of Eronda who was giving Tila the look of 'Don't move..'. "Tar'get has ben surround" Said Hakuni said gruff, as he observed her with annoyance. "She do'n look be do'n any g'od." A thickly accent voice spoke, the troll female adjust herself as she stared at the elf.

"Do'cha be tink we be et'in her go?" the troll female spoke, "We can not let the elf go Bishi" Tomaki said commandingly. "Not til we know why we have her here.. And the only one out of us who knows would be Chaos who, by the way is leisurely walking our way as if he owned the world" He added annoyed with a slight roll of his eyes, "Eronda give her some water".

Eronda quickly kneel'd down with her water canteen in hair quickly screwing the top off, "Comon Tila.. Just don't struggle as much" She said softly as she stared at the female kal'dorei who looked ready to start screaming as a last resort.

Chaos smiled with amusement as he watched the group discuss the next plan of action as he walked towards them, his eyes went to the prize at the end of the chase. 'Ah.. So delicious to fina-' His thought was interrupted with a arrow almost hitting him as a new female appeared in front of him with her rifle cocked. Blinking in shock as he backed up quickly as he knew that he pissed off the wrong female to ever piss off.

Her green and blue hair was long and framing her face being free for the day, the rifle she held in her hands was of black and grey metal. Clearly she had built and smelted it into the perfect rifle, a word was on the side or a name actually.

"Wolf hunter rifle.." He read to himself, he took notice her armor had changed. Gone was the bright armor of red and blacks, replaced with a black leather and silver studded bra like chest piece, black and grey shoulders with spikes upon her shoulders with black leather gloves of the same material from the shirt clothed her hands and lower arms.

Her pants were of the same style from the grunt pants, metal of grey was on her outside of the legs with a underwear type black leather covering the private area. Her feet were covered in black mail boots that covered half of her lower leg but clearly was thought out more for comfort and protection.

He looked at the end of the rifle, wondering where the arrow had came from before realizing that a female draenei within the kal'dorei's red and black armor stood feet away with her red bow string pulled back with a arrow pointed at the orcs head.

He looked at the other 3 who came with them,noting that his brother had Eronda next to him allowing her movement because she wouldn't harm family. Rose Deathwhisper had Tomaki on the ground with her axe at his throat, a dark look across her face as she appeared deadly. Shifting his gaze to a female with bronze and white hair whom he remembered as Kemeyo, he had realized that getting on her bad side would be wrong specially when her dragon flight armor was on since it was all she needed.

"Tell me Chaos, what's it look like looking at the woman who could kill you right now?" Unknown asked with a deathly tone of promise pained for targeting her sister, her deep purple eyes had darken to the most dark purple that could match the color of Stratholme lilies.

"I don't know Unknown, why don't you explain to me what I should be looking at?" He said not afraid of her threat, "I only want what was mine. And quite frankly I doubt at this point I could care if you killed me specially when it'll kill her" he added as he looked toward's Tila.

Tila had been helped up by Kemeyo who was looking over her body with a motherly like instinct. Something that he realized she had started doing when ever she had saw Tila hurt or in trouble. Tila looked his way with wide pinkish-purple eyes, his heart hit a extra beat as he stared at her, "Focus Chaos.." Unknown stated as he looked at her with a deep sigh escaping his pale lips.

"Unknown.. I will let you capture us. And you can win this damned war, I could careless I just wanted to be with her" He said defeated with another sigh escaping. "Why are you allowing us the chance to capture?" She asked curiousity appearing in her eyes, "Because if we were to refuse, a mini war against powers such and specially when we both know that Kemeyo could kill us isntantly or at least her enemies." He answered.

"True..Perhaps.. Turn around then" Unknown demanded as he turn around with his arms behind his back, she quickly pulled a rope from her boot she had hidden and tying his hands up before shouting out for the others to be also tied up.

-Hour's later(Around six hours)-

Tila adjust herself around the fire as she shivered from the cold that took over the woods, her eyes went to the makeshift cage that had been thrown together as she looked at Chaos who was leaning against the one wall to the left of the cage with his eyes closed. A blanket was drapped around him that was allowed due to the fact that Unknown wasn't cruel and wanted them not to die of the cold that took over. He opened his eyes and looked over at her, catching her with a small smile.

Looking away as she continued to shiver from the cold, she had given him her blanket over making him the only one without one. Everyone else had also brought a tent as well, but the tent she was suppose to use behind her felt more lonely as if it was wrong to even sleep in a tent. And she couldn't sleep without a blanket so staying up next to the fire she had rebuilt was a better choice to her, laying down on her side as she stared into the flames as it warmed her front side.

"You know you're being silly just trying to sleep there Tila." Chaos said boredly as he watched her carefully, taking notice of how her eyes looked towards him through the flames. "I'm cold.. It's warmer her-", "You could take the blanket back, I don't need it anyways" he cut her off. "No thank you use it-", "Tila..", "I'm not takin-" "Tila just take it or we could make a deal if you want". "A deal?" She asked as she sat up, staring at him with curiosity clearly in her eyes. Something he had realized he missed to see in her whenever she found something almost mind boggling or even interesting, specially when times of tales from the club nights of singing and songs were told to her.

"I will keep the blanket, only if you share it with me" He said confidently, "I can't share it through a cage Chaos.. " She reminded him of the obvious wall. "Well.. If you want tie me to you and we can use the tent." He recommended. "You run-" "I wouldn't. Not when it's a chance to be tied to you Tila." "I don't believe that" "Well.. It's true". Her eyes stare at him in a thoughtful behavior before sighing as she walked to the cage opening the door not to wake anyone within or out.

Chaos stood up and walked out of the cage, as he made his way to the tent she would be using, Tila shut the cage door quietly before re chaining the doors back up before going to the tent as well and crawling into it. Chaos crawled in with her having untied himself then retying half the rope to her then him, before laying down next to her and pulling the blanket on top of them. "Sleep now" He softly with a seductive tone, her eyes shut slightly as she turned and snuggled into him.

Her body entangling itself along with Chaos as well entangling himself with her, snuggling her close to him. He yawned slightly falling asleep quickly, Tila had also fallen asleep with him. Her last thought was a memory of the dream she once had. The dream that one day, her home would be once more with him.

-Home..-  
-Home is here-  
-Here to stay-  
-Clearly mine to finally claim-

* * *

Hey guys!, chapter 12 and I had alot of fun trying to finish it up. I had half of it written and just went thought the flow. I didn't have a clear idea for this chapter so it might seem slightly choppy or so forth but it was fun alot of fun. But I do plan on doing the correct theme in the next chapter I had chosen, as always review and rate+whatever you do..I really would like reviews ;~;. Thank you again for reading if you stayed with me this far and I doubt I wouldn't keep writing if you didn't read ^_^. So as always  
-I'll show you a sweet dream the next night-


	13. Cut this out: I hate this world

**Chapter 13**  
**Cut this out: I hate this world.**

* * *

Her body felt heavy, something didn't seem right atleast to her fragile senses that were clouded with sleepiness she just woke from. Her eye's opened as she glanced around the tent with annoyance appearing upon her face, sitting up while she ran a hand through her hair to detangle the strand's from eachother. Reaching over to her canteen of water, opening the top before stealing a gulp of the fresh river water she had stopped by to grab before intervening the horde group.

Her eye's shifted to the tent door deciding if it was best for her to go out and join the festivities she heard outside or not. But the fact that the loud boom of a old friend's voice laughing in excitement and amusement told her it would be best to go and have fun, climbing out of the tent she stared at the group who were eating breakfest along with the captured enemies. "Ah, mornin!" Unknown called to her with a grand smile across her face, waving slightly for Kemeyo to come join her for a seat. Kemeyo adjusted herself before taking the little dirt spot next to Unknown,grabbing some of the eggs off the skillet they had brought with them before dropping it into her mouth. "Morn. Any sign of the second group yet?", "Second group?" Tila tilted her head to the side. "Yeah we sent in two teams, our group that is currently here and a second one who should be catching up shortly if they have seen our tra-".

"God dammit Varuna!, you really left our food supplies back at camp?!" a voice boomed from around the bushes as she pushed through, a nightelf female who was about 5'7". Long white hair was seen in a side braid to the left with her bangs covering her right eye, her eyes were pure white as any normal nightelf was. Her armor consisted of darkblue feathers protruding from her shoulders to encircle her slightly, a night walker shirt that covered her chest but ended a inch below her breast, a kilt that had large slits for her legs to be shown and easy for her to run in. Gloves of the same type of design enclosed around her hands to guard them from any unnessary damage, a staff of a scythe like shape in blue metals were seen across her back.

"Not my fault Shiroi.. You should've remembered I am pretty forgetful" A relaxed female voice called to the nightelf before following her through the bushes. A short female human stood there with her black hair in a bob like fashion, longer in the front shorter in the back and curved out. Her body was covered from head to toe in tier 8.5 rogue armor, her helm of red fabric was missing but could be seen hanging off her weapon hooks,two long daggers were seen held in her hands of red metals from Ragnaros. "That and I had to carry the other rogues gear, you can't expect me to remember it all love" Varuna added in, a half grin pointed at Shiroi's way who was glaring at her in annoyance before returning the smile.

"Okay.. You two done making Sharky uncomfortable?" A annoyed voice came from behind the two who had just appeared, another female stood with a annoyed expression across her face, her face was oval with hazel eyes of blue-brown-green color, a crooked nose with a soft pair of lips that were slightly thin except the lower which was medium sized. Her long dark red hair was left down,her body was seen enclothed in the rogue tier 12 heroic armor, the helm missing but a black blindfold was seen across her eyes. Long blades of darkblue metals with white orbs at the hilt were seen in her hands, which were currently flipping the blades annoyed in her hands. Though she appeared at best a 5'3" nothing, she was probably more sneaky in the group then anyone, named mostly Dalayna but nicknamed Layna if talked about.

"Shush sis. Let them do what they want" A timid mans voice called from behind the bush as he appeared along with another male. The first one was in deathknight armor with sword in the shape of a wyrm was seen in his hand, a shield of blue swirling energy was on his back. His face was seen, clearly free'd from the helm that hung off his shields spiked ends, a foxtail hairstyle of light brown was seen. His face was ovaled with dark brown eyes and bushy like eyebrows, a timid smile upon his lips as he was rubbing his nose slightly across the bridge, he stood at 5'9". Though he was nicknamed Sharky, his real name was Austin.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned that Layna hasn't killed us yet?" The second male asked with a husky,seductive voice. His body was clothed like the female Varuna's rogue, but the only diffrence was his color choice of the purple armor then the red, with the same blue blades that were held in Dalayna's hands. If he wasn't wearing the helm he would have noticable long dark green hair, a straight nose and a soft pair of lips which were thin like. His face was slightly circular but with a pointed chin, eyes were of amber color.

"I think that is the least of our worries Shroud." A soft femine voice called, a short female standing at 5'1". Her light brown hair in a messy bun,her body was armored in the valor plate. A shield of silver-gold metal was upon her back with a sword of the same metals on her hip, clearly stating she was a warrior, her face was protected by a faceguard of silver metals that enclosed around her head with spikes sticking out if she had to head butt someone.

"Misaki.. They arn't really gonna be paying attention much and you know that." Shroud responded, his eyes of glowing amber was seen slightly from under the helm he worn. "True. Dalayna did you pack anything?" Misaki asked the woman next to her. "I only packed bread but it's barely enough to last us a day" Dalayna replied, a sigh escaping between her lips as she adjusted her blades back into there sheaths, removing the blindfold from her eyes to rest around her neck loosely. "I can pick some berries if need be, I really wish you didn't forget though Varuna..", "Sorry Shiroi.. Kind of hard when i'm distracted by a beautiful woman who would clearly fall inlove with me" Varuna replied to Shiroi who rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "I bought enough food if that's something..I brought two feast in my back pack that I thought we wouldn't need" Sharky sounded with a slightly smile on his face, Dalayna cheered hugging the male. "Good job you saved us from hunger!" She shouted in glee before looking towards the small camp of the first group seated around, "Oh look guys!".

Kemeyo rolled her eyes at the youngest female of the groups, Dalayna had just gradulated from rogue school and was only eighteen years of age making her the baby of the group. "You're being loud Dalayna" Kemeyo yelled to the female who looked sheepish as she made her way to the group with the rest. "I see you guy's found your way here. How was the travel" Kemeyo asked Shiroi who was the leader of the group, "It was hard.. Considering the smart ass here" her hand making a guester to Varuna who gave a lazy smile " Left our supplies back in the camp because she was distracted. It was pretty easy.. We didn't have to eat til we got here. and found out she had left em" Shiroi answered kemeyo.

"And the rest of you?" Kemeyo looked at the rest who had taken seats here and there. Shroud chose to speak first, "Boredly.. It was boring even getting here.. The only entertainment was Dalayna and Sharky's conversations..". Dalayna scoff lightly before shrugging, "I had fun.. Watching Shiroi and Varuna whisper argue about druid's and rogue was hysterical." She answered second. "I agree with sis. It was quite amusing specially when rogue and druids are kind of even in everything.. Except for healing and tanking" Sharky added in.

"I think those three arn't answering.. Yes Mistress Kemeyo the travel were fine.." Misaki answered in a kind voice, giving the kal'dorei a simple small smile. "I see.. Well sit down, Varuna did bring Tila's armor right?", "Yes.. I remember to bring the armor" Varuna answered annoyed as she handed Tila the armor who had whispered a soft'Thank you' then quickly went into a tent to pull it on.

Kemeyo adjust herself on the ground, her eye's gazing into the fire as she lead her eyes to Unknown who was looking into a tree as if something was there but not seenable by the draconic's eye. Shifting her eyes to the tree as she took sight of the abnormal color amongst the beautiful lush dark greens of the tree, something that wasn't mean't to be but clearly was not apart of the tree. Standing up as casually as she could she spoke that her stomach was funny and she needed to be alone for a moment before moving towards the tree the abnormal thing was in to go around it and melding into the shadows.

Her eye's looked up to see if the person notice but he or she didn't show it, her face held a dark smile. Fangs appearing within her smile, her eyes appearing more bronze and sand like, her skin scaling with beautiful golden scales to enclose around the rest of her body before her real form was there.

The trees falling with a groan when moved due to her size as she grabbed the branch within her claws. Shaking it roughly to knock the spy out of the branches of the trees, a loud gasp from the camp and the being she shook from the tree.

Throwing the branch some hundred yards away everyone was shocked to see Kemedormi in her draconic form. The being more so then anything as he stood in his paladin armor, his red hair was still spiky and his eyes were large. "Kiato" Her voice boomed, causing the others to cover there ears. "Why are you here?" She asked annoyed trying to keep her voice quiet like as to not harm anyones ears, "I came cause I needed to see if I can help!" He shouted to let her hear him as he gave her a shake grin. Kemeyo let out a sigh as her body shifted back to her bipedal form, running a hand through her hair that seemed to have sand dribbling from the locks.

Her eyes still held the beautiful bronze color, her armor was gone replaced by her draconic armor of beautiful golds,blues and bronzes. A vest of bronze with gold lining with silky blue across it was made of the finest and oldest cloth known to the timewaves, a bra like shirt was underneath the vest which was a mixture of the bronze and gold, but the bronze was on top with the gold beneath it. A kilt like skirt was seen covering her long legs, the kilt was bronze and gold with blue long triangles on the side of the same silky fabric from the top along with silky blue frabric at the front of the kilt as well making a belt before falling down in a downward pattern. Her hands was clothed in the gloves of the same materials to keep her hands dry and warm from the conditions.

Kiato stared at her like there wasn't anything in the world beautiful, he was mostly amazed to see her in the bronze drake mode then the normal everyday 'Kemeyo mode'. "Go on Kiato.. Go ssssit with the othersss" She said as she tried to controll her draconic nerve from extragerating the 'S' sound in the words, her own body moving to the camp as well. He followed behind to watch how she swayed as if she owned the world and in some ways she did, she owned the timewaves of how this world becomes and how it ends. A gift given to all bronze drakes to control the timewaves and how to weave themselves in and out of time was more fascinating then anything, but something was off from the way she swayed it wasn't for those feelings she was looking or calling someone. Her head snapped up as a blacken shape to the forest as it soared across the sky before landing between them and the camp, the voice boomed loudly.

"Kememi.. It is time you come home we acquire you assistance" A femine voice called to Kemeyo with a soft affectionate tone to the voice, the dragon became another female with a beautiful frame. Her beautiful face was a fraqade of quel'dorei skin of peach, her hair was blonde with a streak of bronze covering the bangs that were covering the left side of her face. Her face was heart shaped with beautiful almond eyes of blues, pouty puffy lips of dark red color with high cheek bones and a button nose. Her body was clothed in just a insightful robe with a cloak of the same color covering her shoulders.

"Please say you'll come home my beloved sister" Her voice was husky sounding,just like she was seducing anyone into her traps. "I am not coming home Ysadormi..Or Ysa" Kemeyo said sighing as she stared at the woman who was her clutch sister, her body adjust slightly with her arms crossed over her chest with annoyed looking across her face. "I know you don't want to come back after what had happened, but he sent me for you Keme!. He demanded and begged any of us to come get you but they are afraid of that promise you told us when or if you ever came back, please sister!." Ysa begged her hands clasping infront of her as she stared at her sister, "I need you. WE need you.".

"I am not coming back not after I embarrassed mysel-","You were right to demand to be the second consort Keme!, it was said you would be the second consort but was rejected because of him who didn't think you would be the right age then! He.. He was the one who didn't think it was right for a more younger consort to appear til the one he had was gone." "Because she is the only suitable Ysa." Kemeyo voiced, her eyes were stuck on her sister before a loud sigh sounded from her as her bi-pedal form became her draconic. "..I will come home.. Seeing as how he wouldn't have sent for you.. Sister unless he needed me.." Kemeyo sighed as she looked towards the camp giving Unknown a nod in what was happening as Unknown backed up a few yards before shifting into something different.

Unknown's body became draconic with white scales and pale white eyes, the albino dragon flight was long dead aside from the smaller ones who were kept as pets or even mounts for the younger races. But even at the time of the ancients she was still a twin sister to Tila, Tila didn't inherit the draconic affects since her sister was in a egg for three years of her life. But that wasn't the time to say anything as she moved around the camp to stand behind Kemeyo. "I'm ready.. When you are.." Unknown said quietly with her pale eyes looking more like the kal'dorei eye color, ".. We'll go now.. Tila lead the rest back to camp and tell Rose along with Dread that they need to come along when they can.. And Dread can tell Yuzuki to go with her." Kemeyo said softly to Tila who gave a swift nod when she poked her head from the tent.

Kemeyo sighed with annoyance as she jumped into the air,flexing her wings to catch or make wind to send herself higher in the air before flapping them into a motion to send her soaring. Turning her body to the side before flying away from the group she let out a thunderous roar to sound across the zone, Unknown and Ysa flew behind her shaking their heads as they followed closely. "To exgerated Kememi.. " Ysadormi said contently as she gave a draconic smile to herself, "I have to keep myself as good as I can.. Right?", "Yeah.." Unknown answered back to Kememi. "Let's go home.. Then Ysa" Kememi said as she flew faster as she could, a simple yes resounding from behind her.

-Hours later-

She flew with the air and where ever it took her, turning about in the air with a childish glee, her heart thundered with a lust for the urge to fly faster but the lust was closed with memories of why she didn't want to. She swayed her body into another roll within the air as she closed her eyes allowing herself to fall before catching herself once more into a fly.

Ysa smiled as she watched her sister fly with such a childish glee, her eyes went to Unknown who had a happy smile on her face as she tried to catch up to Kememi who flew before them with the childish love. "How long do you think we got til she realizes we are only 5 minutes from the place?" Unknown called to Ysa, "I say.. One..Minute?" She asnwered back as she saw how Kememi dove for the cove with beautiful buildings sinking into the sand. "Or now actually" Ysa said with a laugh as she dove down to land as well, Unknown shrugged as she landed as well with a amuse smile.

Kemeyo landed, her body shifting into the bipedal form she loved more. Unknown and Ysa however kept to their draconic form instead of swishing specially when they knew that it showed weakness insome for those to stay in bipedal form, and high respect for others if you kept in draconic. Kemeyo sighed as she took as seat upon Unknown's paw before Unknown started walking, taking care to keep the other on her paw.

Ysadormi smiled as she lead the group down the cavern, other draconic being's who were there stared as they stared at the Albino who walked behind her but they also notice how the elf was upon her paw with a neutral look to her.

As they enter the main chamber Ysadormi looked at the draconic guards that stood on eitherside of the main platform, Nozdormu stood on the platform staring at the group entering the cavern with knowing that the task was done. And truthfully he didn't know if they would have gotten her here, he adjusted himself into a sit like position before speaking. "I sssee you have brought me the child of our late Sssssasidormi.. It is a pleassure to sssee you again Kememi..." He looked at the woman who sat on the albino's paw, her face was staring at the wall with a emotionless look before standing up and stepping off the paw.

"I have come.. What is the dire situtation that even you have requested along with begged for other's to get me but to send the one who you exiled from your cavern for falling inlove with one from a different time zone?" Kemeyo spoke with annoyance as she stared at Nozdormu, her heart hit a extra beat as she realized that even if she wasn't the consort or yet the second she still loved him. Just like how she loved Kiato but more deeper and truthfully, she wish that Kiato was a dragon so he could understand that draconic love is more then just the humans strange and unusual torture.

"I requesssst that you enter the time linesss with a ssssmall group. I can not afford for anyone elssse to enter thessse time linesss without knowing what they mussst do." Nozdormu answered with a grim tone, Kemeyo sighed as she stared at him before nodding her head. "What time lines.. Must I be going to?" She asked, "I am sssending you to the war of the ancientsss..","So. Ten thousand years ago?" She sighed with a exgerrated sigh. "Yessss. Ten thousssand yearsss ago.. I need you to find my younger ssself and tell him to finally believe what young Krasssus sssays. I wass more clouded by the timelinesss then before I decide to explore the different onesss.", "Alrighty.. I'll go back then.. Maybe I choose who I take though?", "Assss long asss they don't messs up the time line." He nodded his head with answering her question.

She nodded her head before calling towards Unknown. "Go and gather Kunamu, Tila,Kiato and Chaos.. I feel like Chaos would be helpful here.. Now go Just us six will be going" Kemeyo commanded as Unknown nod her head before leaving the cavern. "Ysa.. I request you come along..So it will be seven." She asked Ysadormi who nodded her head. "Our power will be halfed when we get there.. I will be staying in my bi-pedal form so I could move around more", "I understand .. I will also use mine since at this time I was morely concerned with my draconic form then my bipedal" Ysa said as she nodded her head once more.

Kemeyo let out a soft sigh before walking slowly off with her eyes on the floor, Nozdormu looked at her realizing that the time he rejected her younger would be in that time. And at that time was when she needed him more then ever since it was the day her mother fell in battle, 'Her only wisssh wasss to make her mothersss dream come true.' He thought to himself as he watched her.

Her form stopped at the smaller cave off to the side, every bronze had a cave to go to here for their own homes. But that was a small number and she was one of those small, entering the cave as she stared at all the stuff that timewaves has spit out that she brought here when she was younger. She smiled as the lovely mahongy bed of she kepted as a small part of the cave along with a small table and chair, she started to look at the other items she kept like a dresser and a closet, books,and a beautiful jewelry box.

She walked further before sitting in the bed with silken red sheets that seemed to never to dirty or even wither, she stared at the silk blanket before giving a small smile. "I see you kept my room the same" She called towards the door way, looking up to stare at the person in the doorway. "I always said I would.. Seeing as how you beloved here" the person answered back for entering to sit next to her. He sighed as he was trying to act casual like the younger call it but it was failing pretty fast, he adjust himself "I tried to anyways, somethings the timeline swallowed back and required them." he finished.

"I see.. Thank you master" Her eyes looked at Nozdormu who looked kind of ashamed of the fact that he couldn't keep one of his subjects items and it always seems that nothing went the way it should've for her, it just seemed even that he couldn't see what her timeline would go specially when it was clouded over. "You are welcomed.. I am sorry also that you will have to go that time again-" "I don't care.. It'll be sweeter to see her before she dies.." Kemeyo said as she looked at the wall.

"My mother's only wish was that I became what she foresaw.. And only she was the one who knew what it was and..I.." She gave a shake breathe before shutting her eyes and opening them again, "I.. Failed to give her. that wish" She finished as she stood up, dusting herself off. "I.. Do believe they are here now.. Please lead me to the timeline that is making you uneasy" "Of course.." Nozdormu answered before walking out of the cave with her following along with him, the group was there with Tila smile euthasiatically and waving at her, Kiato seemed a bit uneasy with all the dragons around him.

Chaos and Kunamu stood next to eachother observing the area around with amusement, Unknown stood next to Ysa in their bi-pedal forms. "I see you all are here.. Allow me to open the timeline.. Before I do so, please know this will only work for as long as I believe it does or when the task I needed done as completed.." Nozdormu said with the dire tone again, "Ysa. You know what I need you to do along with you Kememi" He finished as he looked from Ysa to Keme who looked at her sister with a questioning look.

Finally he summoned his staff into his hands, slamming it against the ground. A portal of sand appeared before them, Ysa laughed as she entered the portal with Keme behind her and the rest along. "Good luck..." He said as they disappeared along with the portal. "I.. Hope they do what I need done" He sighed before walking back to the cave that was Keme's home at the time, leaning against the doorway once more. "I should've taken her then.." he scolded himself, "You were right to not so my beloved" Soridormi spoke as she smiled at him,"We wouldn't have known where her timeline would've gone this way.. But perhaps if your younger accepts her the time will be changed to be good for her" she finished hugging him in a gentle manner. "I know.. Just wish it was better. Come I wish to rest" He said as he walked off with Soridormi behind him following.

* * *

-And time stopped-  
-And my heart shattered-  
-What is this timelines meaning?-  
-I don't know. But my heart is ending-  
-Into nothing.-

* * *

And chapter 13 completed!. I had so much fun with this along with new character introductions but you will all see them in a few chapters along with their stories!. I know.. I made it a bit mushy with Nozdormu but the reason for Kemeyo leaving is heavily tied with the fact he rejected her for the second consort spot but there was a reason behind it that he couldnt. BUT. That will be explained next chapter!. As always review and pleaseeeeeeeee give me cookies.  
I'll show you a better story the next night


End file.
